You'll never know
by Indrea
Summary: Bleeding Karofsky, Puck turned down about billion times,Kurt has new best friend, Sue has a gleek, that she actually likes. What's that? Is it the new girl in MCKinley high? I guess you'll never know if you wont check this story out ;
1. You're kidding me, right?

**Okay, so this is the new story, hope you like it. And I Don`t own anything except Ally and her story, everything else belongs to FOX. **

**Situation: Junior year (season 2), the whole first season happened. There is Matt and Sam, but you'll get the whole story from the chapters, all of the character are, except for Lauren, or I'll just have a different story for her. Ask me if you don`t understand stf.**

* * *

><p>Today she woke up at 6 am, had a lazy breakfast, washed her face, brushed teeth, got dressed, did her makeup and after hearing her father apologizing for not being able to drive her, on the first day she took of. Her mom insisted that she took the bus, but girl was nervous and decided, that walk would just help; besides it's not that far.<p>

Girl was walking, music pounding in her ears, her lips moving, repeating every word of the song and her arms moving to music beat. She only stopped in front of schools entrance, taking headphones out while the last notes of "Are you ready" by TDG ended. Her watch showed her, that is was quarter to 8, so she slowly inhaled and entered school while putting headphones in her bag and taking papers, she needed, out.

School was buzzing, people chatting, lockers banging, music from somewhere far and loudly laughing jocks. God she missed school, it was the middle of September, only two weeks without school, but still. Girl looked around and saw some teacher, as she thought and walked up.

-Excuse me, where can I find principal…- she looked through the papers, - … Figgins? - She smiled shyly.

-Oh, you must be the new girl, - the older woman answered with the smile, - here, let me show you, I'm Donna, the secretor.

-Ally, - girl nodded and was led the principals office.

She walked through the school looking around, her heart bounced as she saw some girls dancing as it look in cheerleader uniforms. She loved dancing and wanted to join them, but considering it was the middle of September, she understood, that the tryouts were over.

-Mr. Figgins, she came, - secretary announced and showed Ally to the principal.

The Indian man look and a big smiled spread across his face:

-You must be Miss Gor…- he was cut.

-Yes, but please call me Ally, - she said and took principals hand more ordering than asking to call her that.

Principal nodded and shook her hand, than offered her a seat:

-So, your mother informed me, I'm sorry you had missed this half of the month, but you'll need to catch it up, well I don't think it'll be a big problem for you considering your grades, - the old man smiled, - here's your schedule, locker combination, teachers are informed about you, so if you need anything you can ask them or Mrs. Donna, - Ally nodded, - is there anything you want to ask me before you start the day?

-Are the tryouts over? – was the only thing she wanted to ask.

-Well, yes,- he thought for a minute, - but I think that you can join a few clubs without tryouts, as I already told, teacher know why you're late for this school year and they understand.

-How about cheerleading?

-Well, that can be a problem, - he smiled sadly, - is there anything else? - Ally shook her head, - Than okay, Mrs., Donna going to led you to your locker and you can get to the first class than.

-Okay, thanks you, goodbye, - Ally said and walked out of the office.

Secretary led her to locker near bathrooms:

-Will you be okay from here?

-Yeah, I'll find the class myself, thank you, - Ally said and watched as secretary walked away.

Girl sighed and unlocked her locker, it was empty. Well duh, why it shouldn't be? She needs to fill it soon. Ally took off her jackets and put it into the locker with a few books, which she knew; she wouldn't need for today or at least until lunch.

-Well, what we have here, where have you been, baby, haven't seen those legs around, - she herd manly voice behind her.

Ally quickly turned around and saw a quite tall boy with a mohawk on head and a stupid smirk on his face. Was he talking to her? Well apparently no, because he was staring at her legs, of which you could get a pretty good view, since girl was wearing a denim mini skirt with sneakers. Girl looked at the boy skeptically and stopped herself from laughing only letting out a snigger. Boy automatically shot his eyes towards girl.

-You're kidding me, right? - Ally laughed out those words.

-What? - Boy was now confused and stood up (before he was leaning, one hand on the locker next to Ally's)

-God, I missed school, - was everything Ally said before shutting her locker and walking to find her classroom.

Ally had heard two bells and she knew, that she was late, but she needed to go the bathroom before lessons and than she could find the right classroom, cause apparently secretary accidentally mixed classroom numbers. When she finally went to secretary and found out the right classroom she was late about 10 minutes, so she ran the class. She stopped jut in front of the door to catch her breath. It's Math, she'll catch up easily.

Ally knocked on the door and opened them:

-Hi, - she said shyly, - sorry I'm late, at the office they gave me the wrong classroom number, - she explained still standing near the door.

Teacher look up to her:

-Oh, yes, you must be the new girl, - she smiled a bit, - I'm Miss Catrice, - she said and walked to her desk.

-Yeah, - Ally said and walk to the desk, handed the papers.

-Okay, Miss Gor…- the teacher was cut the same as principal.

-Please call me Ally, - girl said with the same tone as she did earlier.

-Okay than Ally, - teacher was quite young, so she didn't have any problem calling her students as they wanted to be called. - You can take a seat. Where's one empty next to Jacob, - girl look and saw that the boy was checking her out with horny face and widened her eyes, - and there's a few empty in the front.

Ally nodded and quickly sat in the front row taking out her stuff. She paid attention to what teacher was explaining, but quickly understood, that their were still repeating that they learned last year and girl was bored, she knew everything and just rolled her eyes to a few students who couldn't get the easiest tasks. More that half through the lesson Miss Catrice's phone rang and she excused herself, leaving students alone. Ally just sighed and slumped in her chair, drawing something in her note book.

-Sup?- she heard someone slumping into the chair next to her.

Girl laughed as she saw who it was:

-What? No stupid pick up lines? - She asked looking and the mohawk boy through the corner of her eyes.

Boy looked shocked.

-I can tell you as many pick up lines as you want, - she heard from behind her.

Ally looked and saw the same horny boy, who she didn't want to sit with, leaning towards her. Girl just growled and was glad, that teacher was back.

Rest few classes went by quicker, than Ally expected. Teachers were kind enough to call her the way she wanted, she didn't make friends, but at least she didn't see mohawk and horny again. At the moment she was at her locker, taking some books, it was lunch time, so she had a little bit more time.

-Hi, - she heard small voice next to her and turned her head.

-Hi, - Ally answered and saw the girl in front of her.

She was probably the same height as Ally, chocolate curls on her shoulders and big brow eyes. The petite girl grinned and continued.

-I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry, - she held her hand.

Ally took the hand and was about to talk when she heard:

-Oh, gleek and a new kid, this must be my luck day, - Ally didn't have a chance to see who said those words, then she gasped and stood still, cowered in something very cold and sticky.

She heard laughs from all over the hall and a gasp from girl next to her and the second think she noticed, she was dragged into the bathroom.

Ally was brought back to reality by door loudly bumping.

-What. The. Hell. Was. THAT?- she hiss taking that stickiness out of her eyes.

-A slushy, quick take off your shirt before it stains more, trust me, I know, - Rachel said quickly pulling Ally to the sink.

Girl did as she was told. The second she knows, water is running down her hair and she is leaning down to the sink.

-It's a McKinley high jocks saying hello to new people in the school, - Rachel explained while rinsing Ally's tank top.

-You're kidding me, right?- she said while washing that stuff out of her hair and face.

-No, sorry, - girl said sadly, - and I'm sorry, it's a lot worse for you, since you have such a long hair.

It was true, Ally's hair was long, it was just a few inches above her but. As Rachel finished with the top, she helped Ally to rinse her hair. Girls were finished after 10 minutes and Rachel was handing Ally a towel.

-What kind of sick way it is to say hello? - Ally asked drying her hair with the towel.

-Well, all the new people are slushyed and all the losers, - girl smiled sadly.

-Losers? You mean there are labels in this school so much noticeable?

Rachel nodded. Ally sighed and smiled at the girl.

-I'm Ally, by the way.

Rachel smiled back and waited.

-Ally? - she frowned when Ally didn't continue.

Girl nodded.

-It's not your name, it's nick name, - Ally just shrugged, - well at least your last name?- Rachel demanded.

Ally quickly shocked her head.

-Just Ally, - she said ending the conversation.

-Okay, Just Ally, - Rachel said a bit mad, - do you have any other clothes?

-A jacket? - Girl smiled questionably.

-Will you be able to wear it without top?

-Yeah, can you get it from my locker?

Rachel nodded and quickly went to get it. The rest of the day flew quickly and without any more accidents. Girls had a few classes together and Rachel told her a bit about the school. Girls spent all the breaks together, one more time they met horny boy. Apparently his name is Jacob Israel and he has the same horny look towards Rachel, so girls just ignored him and went straight to history.

Rachel talked a lot about the Glee club in this school and mentioned, that if she joined it, she would be one of the losers and get slushy every day, but it would be an amazing experience, cause they are like family. Ally said, that she would think about it, not that she was scared of the slushy, she didn't cared about it, she would make that David guy (Rachel told) suffer even for doing it the first time, but she wasn't that much in to singing, sure, she sang in her room, in the shower, couple of time in previous school during various celebrations, but she liked dancing more. She asked about cheerleading and was told not so many good things about it, but it still was dancing.

At the end of the day, Ally made a new friend and had a lot to think about through the night. She had to decide what clubs to join and if she wanted to be the popular girl or the loser. She didn't care about the status, she would gladly be the loser, but she wanted to dance so badly. Girl went home and as she entered her room, she put on the music and danced her thoughts away.

* * *

><p><strong>So okay, hope you liked it. Pleas review. :)<strong>

**Oh and I decided, that I`ll put Ally`s outfit together, so that you can see, that I had in mind:**

http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/cgi/set?id=33789198

oh and P.S. Tell me the mistakes you found, cause I wrote this in the middle on the night and didin`t checked for mistakes ;)


	2. Little Scraper

Today Ally had English, Math (no Mohawk this time) and Biology before lunch. And as she was paying for her large plate of salad she heard:

-Hey, Ally!-Rachel was walking her way.

-Hey, - Ally looked her way, - sup?

-I was just wondering, if you would like to eat with us.

-Yeah, sure, lead the way, - Ally smiled and walked behind Rachel to the table, were she saw two students.

There was sitting a quit petite boy and a black girl. Ally smiled and was about to introduce herself when she heard:

-Oh my, another midget loser in this school, - some blond cheerleader smiled, - well that's unfortunate, - she said bitchy.

-Oh my, another bitch in my life, - Ally repeated blondy`s voice and added, - now THAT's a fortune, - and smirked, when saw blondy`s shocked face.

Two girls behind her were shocked too; all of the three girls were wearing cheerleading uniforms and the second they understood what had happened they walked away. Now Ally understood, what Rachel said about cheerleading.

-I love her already, - she heard and looked to see grinning boy, - I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel, - he stretched his hand.

Ally laughed and took the hand:

-Ally, nice to meet you.

-Mercedes, - black girl smiled, - but you can call me Cedes and by the way, - she laughed, - you got to admit, Quinn was quite right, I never thought, that there will be another girl that short, - se nodded Rachel's way.

-Yeah, - Ally snored, - Rachel already said that to me, - all of them laughed and girls finally took their seats. - So, that Quinn girl, cheerleader huh?

-Yeah, but she's also is in glee club, - Rachel said.

-You're kidding me, right? - Ally was surprised; - she's like a total bitch.

Mercedes laughed:

-Yeah, but she does both and she isn't that much of a bitch in glee, - she smiled, - and the two behind her, Santana and Brittany, also do both.

Ally nodded and took a sip of water. She looked around cafeteria and than looked to Kurt and Cedes.

-You two are in glee too?

-Yeah, but it's enough about us. You're the new girl people are talking, right?

-People are talking about me? - Ally raised an eyebrow.

-Well mostly teachers, heard from few students and Rachel buzzed all about you yesterday, - he grinned as saw, how Ally looked at petite brunet. –So, are you going to join glee? - He looked excited.

-Donno, - Ally took a bit of her salad, chew slowly and than added, - who else is in glee?

-There are 13 of us. You have three of us, - Rachel smiles nodding to Mercedes and Kurt, - the three of the cheerios you saw, than there is Tina, - she nodded to the window, there was a Goth girl, - Artie, boy next to her in wheelchair, than the jock table, - she nodded to the left, - tall with dark hair standing on the left is Finn, by the way, he's my boyfriend, - girl said proudly, Kurt and Mercedes just rolled their eyes, Ally chuckled, - Asian is Mike, next to him, you can see Mat and the blond one coming to the table is Sam and finally Noah Puckerman, the one with the mohawk, - Rachel rolled her eyes, - he prefers, when you call him Puck.

Ally extends her neck to observe jock table. So he's Puck.

-See anyone you like? - Kurt laughed.

-No, just a few jerks, - she grinned, - so the Puck boy, he's the school badass? - She asked and took a bit of her salad.

-You can say it like that, why? Already like, huh? - Cedes teased.

-No, - Ally showed her tongue, - but already had a chance to experience his badassnes, - rolled her eyes.

The whole table laughed and finished their lunch just chatting about classes and people. After, they went to Kurt's locker, apparently, he needed to take some books. They started talking about next class, Mercedes had biology, Rachel and Kurt had Math and Ally had computer class.

-Hey there, ladies, - they heard David's voice and the second they knew, Kurt was covered with purple slushy.

-What the Hell? - Ally was mad.

Kurt just took the slushy out of his eyes and girls were about to take him to the bathroom, when they heard:

-Hey! Hey you! - Ally was running down the hall, - David! - she shouted and finally had Karofsky`s attention. –Asshole! - She shouted to his face and punched his cheek.

Next thing you know, someone's hands are tightly holding her by her waist, she's kicking and shouting:

-You slushy someone one more time and that cup will be in your ass so far, you won't be able to move!-she shouted still kicking and trying to get free out of someone's grip.

David was about to say something, but froze, when saw someone behind Ally.

-What the hell is happening here? - Girl heard behind her.

Oh my God, it's only second day at new school and she's already in trouble. Great! Some very tall woman come up to them, she was dressed in dark green tracksuit and had short blond hair. She looked to David, than to the girl that some jock was holding and surprise came to her face:

-Karofsky, did the girl hit you? - She probably was amused by that kind of thing, cause now she was smiling widely.

-What? - David was in shock and finally said, - No! I'm a man, no girl could hit me! - He defended himself quickly.

-Than why is your lip bleeding and your cheek has a cut? - Tracksuit woman asked with a grin on her face.

-Huh? - He touched his lip and saw blood on his fingers.

Ally now had a huge smile on her face; no one messes with her or her friends. Girl stopped struggling and now was just smiling and looking from tracksuit woman to David.

-If you say so, than you better split up or you both will be in a detention, - tracksuit woman ordered and David relaxed, -let her go, - she ordered to the boy, who was holding Ally and walked away.

Ally smoothed her t-shirt and looked up with a huge grin on her face. David was mad, one hand on his cut on the cheek.

-You'll be next, - he said to her angrily.

Ally raised an eyebrow and took a step closer:

-Just touch me and your head will roll, - she said with a bitchy voice, - not even your minions will be able to stop me, - she added.

David just started gesturing his hands and quickly walked away with other jocks. Ally smirked and turned around. She was surprised to see Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes still near the locker and just when she started to walk to them she heard people clapping and shouting things like "right on" or "you go girl". Ally smiled and than said:

-What are you doing here? - She frowned ignoring other people, - it will stain and all the slushy is probably in your underwear by now, - she didn't wait for the answer and dragged Kurt to nearest bathroom.

She heard that Rachel and Mercedes followed them. Kurt was still in some kind of sock, so Ally quickly started taking of his jacket and forced him to sit, so that she could wash his hair.

-Thank you, - he finally said.

-No problem, - Ally smiled, rinsing his hair.

-Girl, that was awesome, where did you get the balls to do that? - Mercedes sat her things next to the wall and came to help her.

-Well first of all, I don't have balls, - she joked, - and second, I don't let anyone to mess with me and I won't let to mess with my friends, - she smiled.

Rachel and Mercedes smiled back and started cleaning up Kurt. They had him cleaned up and in new clothes by the end of the break. All of them got to their classes.

The rest of the day went without any events, well students a bit annoyed her with all the stairs and talks, but she got by. Ally had one lesson more than others, so when she exited her last class, hallways were almost empty. Ally hesitated for a minute and then went to Miss Sylvester office. As she found out, the tracksuit woman, whose name was Sue Sylvester, is cheerleading coach. Girl knew that today's event wasn't the best presentation of her, but she wanted to get to the team, so she decided to try her luck.

Ally knocked on the door and entered:

-Am, hello, Miss Sylvester, can I talk to you?

Sue looked up from her paper and smiled:

-Little Scrapper, yeah come in, - Ally entered and sat in front of her.

-I'm Ally; - she started, but was cut off.

-The new girl, who punched Karofsky, yeah I know who you are, what do you want? - Sue asked with a smile.

-I know, that tryouts are over, but considering, that you probably know, why I'm late, maybe I could tray to join cheerios?-Ally asked shyly.

-Well, Little Scrapper, normally I would say no, - Sue grinned, - but you impressed me today, can you dance?

-Eight years I dances ball dances and tried a bit of hip hop, so yeah, I would think, that I can dance, - Ally grinned confidently.

-Okay, today you won't be able, cause I have stuff to do and we won't have practice today, but come tomorrow 3:30 to the gym and we'll see, what we can do.

-Thank you, - Ally beamed.

-No scram! - Sue ordered, - I have stuff to do.

Ally thanked one more time and rushes out of the office. Girl was walking down the empty hallway. All the students were out or at their practices. Ally knew that football practice should start in 10 minutes, so probably all the boys were in the locker room. She saw a dance studio, small but with the mirrors and sound system. She tried and saw that the door was unlocked.

-Hello? - Girl entered, but when she didn't receive any answer, she knew, that she was alone.

Ally put her bag on the floor, took out her MP3 player and plugged it into the sound system. Music started to play; she stood in front of the mirror and waited for the right moment while grooving:

_Hook__  
><em>_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
><em>_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
><em>_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6__  
><em>_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6…_

Ally started dancing, music pounding loudly, dance and music filling her body.

Meanwhile four boys were walking down the hall, when they heard music pounding very loudly and similar song blowing from somewhere.

-What's that? - One of the boys asked.

-Maybe Berry decided to stay and rehears some song? - Mohawk boy laughed and than frowned, - no seriously, dudes, that's definitely not Berry and we know, what girl's don't have cheerios today. If Chang and Rutherford are here, than who could it be?

-Music`s from the dance studio, - Asian boy frowned.

-Look, - blondy said pointing to the glass in dance studio's door.

-Is that the new girl? - Matt asked.

-Yo, seriously, that's the Ally chick, - Puck frowned.

-You know her? - blondy asked.

-We have Math together.

-You don't go to Math, - Mike reminded.

-Yeah, well yesterday I went and apparently she was there, oh and that's the same chick, who blew me of, - he frowned.

-Oh, burn, - Blondy laughed and earned a smack on the head.

-Boy can she dance, - Matt said staring through the glass.

-Yeah and she's totally a badass, did you see how she punched Karofsky? - Mike had a huge grin on his face and was looking through the glass too.

-What? - Puck and Mat asked.

-You haven't heard? - Blondy was surprised.

-No, we heard, we just didn't know, that the girl was she, - Mat pointed to the dancing girl. -But she's so tiny, - boy frowned

-You think she's looks tiny there, imagine her next to Karofsky.

-Yeah, dude, weird picture, - blondy added.

-You've saw?

-Dude, I was the one, who posted it online, - Mike grinned and showed his phone.

Puck quickly took it and watched as this tiny girl punched giant Karofsly, how Azimio quickly grabbed her, how she shouted and the rest…

-Man, she's scary, - Matt said.

-She's hot, she made Karofsky bleed, she's like…- Puck trailed with widen eyes.

-Yeah, she's cool, - Blondy said with the grin, - and I think Puck just met his match.

-Sammy, you'd better watch out or I'll kick your ass, - Puck frowned.

-Okay guys, she's awesome, but we're late for practice and coach Beast, won't be happy, - Mike informed and started dragging Matt from the door, cause he was still staring at the dancing girl with an amazement in his eyes.

-Her moves... - he said hypnotized.

-I think Matty is in love; - Sam joked and earned one more smack to the head.

Boys ran to the practice and left dancing girl in the studio with music pouting all over the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, hope you liked it. <strong>

**Ally`s appearance:**

**http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/ally/set?id=33823126**

**Ally`s dance:**

**http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=z9S5rwn5wk8 (I don`t own it, I just wound it on youtube)**


	3. Clothes to gorgeous not to show them

**Okay guys, so this is the third chapter. It taked place in three days, so it`s a little bit different from other two. I`m going to vacation at my grandmother for two weeks, so won`t be uploading. Hope you enjoy this chepter. Sorry for so many mistakes, its, that it`s 4 am and I really have to go to bed.**

* * *

><p>Next morning Ally got up, did her everyday routine and went to school. First three lessons flew by very quickly and she was entering cafeteria, as she spotted Kurt and Mercedes at the table. Ally waved and went to get something for lunch. As she was ordering her pancakes, Rachel approached:<p>

-Hey.

-Hey, I'll be in a minute, do you want something? - Ally asked, not really looking at the girl.

-No thank you, I'm fine, school's cafeteria isn't really a vegan friendly one, - Rachel said and waited for her friend.

Both girls went to the table and Ally was about to say hi, when Kurt interrupted:

-Oh, my God, that's such a cute top, if I wasn't a guy, I'd totally borrow it from you, - boy beamed.

Ally stood there in a little bit of shock and was about to thank, when Rachel said in her ear:

-Kurt's gay, - girl said silently.

Kurt felt a little uncomfortably, when Ally just said "Oh", but than he was surprised by sudden:

-Man, that's so cool, - Ally had a big smile on her face and since she almost shouted those words, people in cafeteria started looking her way, - I always wanted gay best friend !- Ally said happily and finally sat.

At first they were socked, but than Kurt and the girls started laughing.

-Well, I guess your dream can come true in the nearest future, - Kurt chuckled.

Ally noticed that everyone was staring at her.

-Did I say it so loud or nobody actually knows this? - She felt a little bit embarrassed.

-No, probably all the school knows, that he is gay, just since you're popular now, people stare why are you sitting with losers, - Cedes explained.

-I'm popular? - Ally raised an eyebrow.- Since when?

-Since you've punched Karofsky!-Rachel nodded with a smile.

-Okay, first of all, you're not losers and second, how come everybody knows about that, there were like 20 people tops in that hall.

-Well, hello? Facebook, youtobe, the video was posted yesterday, - Kurt said with a " duh" tone.

-It's on internet?

-Yeah, why?

-Well it's not like my sister is five or sth. She has facebook. God, she'll tell parents!- Ally took her head in her hands.

-You have a sister? - Everyone looked curious.

-Yeah, -she looked and saw curious faces, - she 21 and she's in NYU, but don't think, that THAT will stop her. On the other hand, if I'll brag her with something, than maybe…- Ally started considering her chances.

-Oh, I wanted to ask you something, - Rachel interrupted her thoughts, - would you like to come to Glee today? We have rehearsal at 3:30.

Ally's face fell.

-Sorry, but at the same time, couch Sylvester said, that my tryout will be, I'd really love to come, but sorry, - she said feeling a little uncomfortable.

-It's okay, - Mercedes smiled, - we understand.

The rest of the lunch was a bit awkward at first, but than they began asking her about her family and what was her sister studying and what her last school was like and they didn't noticed how long they have been talking until the bell ran, announcing start of next period.

As girl was taking her sports bag from her locker after school, she felt a little guilty. She wanted to get into cheerios really badly, but didn't want to disappoint her new friends. Ally just walked into girl's locker room, changed and went to gym 10 minutes early, so that she could stretch and warm up.

Coach Sylvester arrived precisely at 3:30.

-Well, little Scrapper, let's see what you've got, - Sue said and sat behind the table.

Ally nodded and put her CD on. Music started playing and girl did her routine. After, Sue asked if she knows any stunts, so girl just did a little of flips, handsprings and after Sue said it was enough.

-Apparently, you know your stuff, you can dance, so welcome to the team. We practice Tuesdays and Thursdays, starting at 3 sharp. Unfortunately, I can't give you an uniform, cause you're so short, that event the top would look like a wedding – gown on you. You'll get yours tomorrow. Now scram, I have stuff to do.

* * *

><p>-I made it!<p>

Someone crashed into Rachel and hugged her.

-I made it, I'm on cheerios! - Ally laughed hugging her friend.

-That's wonderful, - Rachel hugged her back.

-Yeah, - Ally said and pulled away, - What's wrong? - She looked into her friend concern eyes.

-Well, now that you're popular and are a cheerio, you'll probably won't sit with us, - Rachel chewed her bottom lip.

-That's bull…- Ally quickly understood, - oh, I understand, - she cleared her throat, - I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, hope I'll be able to sit with you guys again soon, - she said sadly and started walking away, when Rachel's confused voice stopped her.

-What do you mean?

-It's fine, I get it, - Ally sighed, - you guys don't want to sit with me, again, I'm sorry I couldn't make it.

-What? - Rachel's eyes widened, - no, it's not what I meant. It's just, that cheerios never sit with us, we're not worth it.

-That's the biggest nonsense I've ever heard, - Ally rolled her eyes.- Wait, so you want to sit with me?

-Of course, - Rachel smiled softly.

-Than, I'll see you at lunch, - Ally winked and walked to her first class.

At lunch, Ally approached their usual table and was greeted with a question:

-So, how were tryouts? - Cedes asked curiously.

-I made it, - Ally beamed and saw Kurt's and Cedes faces falling, - Guys, nothing will change, - she reassured them and sat.- Okay, - she sighed, when saw, that they didn't believe her, - when's next Glee rehearsal?

Rachel squeaked.

-If it's okay for me to try to join, of course, - Ally added.

-Oh, it's more than okay, - Mercedes said.

-Friday 3:30 at the choir room, - Kurt added happily.

-This is going to be so much fun! - Rachel beamed.

It has been second period after lunch and as the bell rang to announce its ending, Ally left the class and went to her locker. She was searching for her History book, when she heard:

-Hey, midget, - David shouted.

Ally saw cup with a blue slushy in his hand and quickly reacted:

-David, you even try to lift that lid and I'll make your eye the same color of the slushy.

-Shut up, - Karofsky said through clenched teeth.

He was now close to her and was lifting the lid; everything was in slow motion, until Santana appeared in front of her, ignoring the boy:

-You're that new midget, - not questioning, just stating the fact and handed her a hanger with some red clothes, - coach Sylvester said to give this to you. – She paused and when Ally took it she add rolling her eyes, - and said to welcome you to the squad.

-Thanks, - was all Ally said before Latina went away.

David was just staring at the cheerios uniform in girl's hands. The cups lid was lifted, but cup staid in his hand steady.

-That's what I thought, - Ally smirked, - now, run along, before I make your lunch go back from where it came…

* * *

><p>Last day's practice wasn't physically hard for Ally. She had no problem memorizing the routine, learned couple of new stunts and coach even considered moving her to the top of the pyramid. She quickly said no, she didn't want to fight with Quinn in her first workout, so she said, that as a novice she would be more comfortable to be in the middle.<p>

-Why aren't you in your uniform? - Kurt asked suddenly appearing next to the girl.

-Why would I?- Girl was confused and pecked boy on the check as a " hello".

-All the cheerios wear them on daily bases.

-So? It's not like I'm going to rub in everyone's face that I'm a cheerleader.

-Why not? - Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

-Cause I'm not like that, - she cut and than quickly added, - besides I don't want to loose my fashionable clothes, that you and me like so much, - she joked.

-It's true; - Kurt nodded as they approached Rachel locker laughing.

-What's so funny? - Mercedes asked.

-Nothing, just discussing why I shouldn't wear my uniform, - Ally explained quickly hugging both girls.

-What as that for? - Rachel seemed to be confused.

-What, it's just a form of saying "Hi", - Ally explained with a small smile.

-Oh, - was all Rachel said and than smiled.

-So why you shouldn't wear your uniform? - Cedes reminded.

-Cause I own to many gorgeous clothes to not to show them, - she and Kurt laughed.

-So, are you coming to Glee, today? - Rachel asked shyly.

-Yeah, don't worry, I'll show up, - Ally winked and the four of them went to next class.

It was 3:15 and Ally was walking round the school, searching for the choir room. She knew, she should have asked Kurt or Cedes to walk with her, but she just thought, that she's a big girl and she'll find it by herself. Apparently not.

She finally heard familiar giggle from one of the classes and went in.

-Finally, - she sighed and slumped next to Rachel.

-What?

-Nothing just got lost in the school, - she joked as Cedes and Kurt came to sit next to her.

Well, Mercedes actually sat behind her.

-So, where are the others? - Ally asked looking round.

-We still have 10 minutes till rehearsal starts, so they probably will come after 5 or 15 minutes, - Kurt joked.

Ally smiled and looked round.

-Do you have band in here or just the thirteen of you playing all those instruments?

-No, - Rachel giggled, - Brad is playing the piano, we have a few band members who play guitars, few reed, have a drummer and few more strings, - she took a breath, - well sometimes Finn play the drums, Artie can pay electric guitar and Noah and Sam play their guitars quite often, so we manage to do both, - Rachel smiled widely.

Ally was about to ask something more, but the door opened and both Asian: Tina and Mike came in talking, Artie wheeled behind them. None of them seemed to notice novice in the room, so Ally just laid in her chair and listened to whatever her friends were talking about. They were discussing some assignment for this week and their some kind of final song. Ally wasn't paying too much attention, cause people started gather into the room. She saw Latin and the other blond cheerio coming into the choir room with their pinkies linked, blond jock with Quinn walking in, chatting about something; the tall awkward jock and Mohawk walking in discussing something about football and finally the last jock, running in, sitting next to Mike.

No one seemed to notice her. Strange, but she didn't mind it, she just watched everyone, as they began conversations between each other.

-Ally, you hear me? - She felt Kurt's arm on her shoulder.

-Mm?

-I asked if you want to join us in our this weeks final performance.

-Huh? What is it? And beside, maybe I won't even make to New Directions, so let's just wait, - she said smiling.

-Oh, let it be your way, by the way, -Kurt smiled, - it's Guns N' Roses - _Knockin' On Heavens Door._

-OMG, I love this song, - she said a bit too loud, cause suddenly, room was silent and everyone was looking to find the source of the voice.

But just then, thank God, teacher walked in.

-Okay, guys, so it's Friday, which means, - he said grinning and putting sheet music on the piano.

Was that Mr. Schuester, my Spanish teacher? Ally's eyes widened.

-Mr. Schue, - Rachel's hand shoot in the air.- I have something I want to say, - all over the room you could hear gripes and people saying " here we go again".

It was very inappropriate and Ally was about to holler on everybody, when Rachel stood up.

-Thank you, Mr. Schue, - Rachel's said, apparently, Ally missed the approval, - it won't take long, just, that today we have a new person, who wants to join our club.

Suddenly the room went silent and Ally felt that she was push out of her chair. She quickly steadied herself.

-Oh, - Mr. Schuester started, - Sorry, Ally, didn't notice you there, - he said apologizing, - so is what Rachel said true, you want to join the glee club?

-Yeah, s`okay, - Ally smiled and took a deep breath, - Yeah, hi, - she said with more confidence, - I'm Ally and I would like to join New Directions, -she said and looked to Rachel.

Girl was giving an encouraging smile, before she went to sit in her seat. Ally was left to stand alone in everyone attention. Good… She finally managed to look around the look. Cedes and Kurt were grinning, Tina, Artie and Finn were a bit confused, yet at the same time smiled, cheerios were surprised and other jocks just looked at her, like they saw some kind o miracle.

-Wait a sec, - suddenly Latina spoke with a frown on her face, - can you even sing?

Ally suddenly looked at her friends, who looked, like they just realized, that they never asked her that question. Ally sighed and looked away, back to the rest of the members and Mr. Schuester:

-Well, I may not be as good as Rachel, - she smiled half the lips, - Or Kurt, or Cedes or any of you. My voice isn't that strong and while I have performed quite a few times, I like to think, that my voice is more suitable and strong enough for the choir, maybe singing in the background, - she gave everyone a smile and than quickly looked at her friends, who quickly smiled back at her, and than to Mr. Schuester.

He looked at her and after a second smiled encouragingly, but before he could say anything, Latina spoke again.

-You still have to audition; - she just stated a fact with her bitchy tone.

Ally gasped and was about to say, when was interrupted:

-That's bullshit, I didn't audition, but I'm still here, - Mohawk said.

-Yeah, but you sang at "Acafellas", so Mr. Schuester knew, that you can sing, - the tall awkward said, but suddenly blushed, because Rachel was glaring at him.

-Yeah, but me and Mike didn't have to audition, we just got in, - the jock, that's name, as Ally remembers, Matt said and looked at her with a smile.

-Yeah, that's right; - Mike said and grinned at her.

Ally smiled back at both of boys, but Latina didn't give up.

-Yeah, but you to don't really sing, you just dance around and mouth the words.

-I can do it too, actually I can do it pretty good, - Ally said grinning at the boys.

-So you can't sing? - Latina raised an eyebrow getting on the last nerve of her.

-Shut it, Satan, - Mohawk, okay, okay, Puck said.

-Guys, it's enough, - FINALLY, Mr. Shuester interrupted the argument and didn't let Latina to argue.

-S`okay, - Ally just shrugged, - I can audition if everyone wants to hear me sing so bad, - she said and smiled a little, - is it okay if I audition the next lesion?- she asked looking at the teacher.

-Sure, when you're ready, - he smiled at her and added as she was going to take her seat.- Welcome to the club and you can stay if you want to, today we'll do our this weeks final performance.

Ally smiled and nodded, she sat and was quickly hugged by the three of her friends. After a little bit of talking, New Directions with the teacher and Ally went to auditorium, where they performed the song, Kurt told. Ally was sitting next to Mr. Shue, she was enjoying the performance and she sang along with the group, as she knew all the words. She waved back to Kurt and Cedes and smiled and Rachel, who was so into the song, that you could feel everything she felt. Ally received a few winks and smiled from the boys, mostly Puck and Matt. Little did she know, that during all performance, when she didn't smile to the teacher, Mr. Shue watched her with one eye, he liked, that girl was into music so much and he knew, that she will be great add to New directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry again for mistakes, fix everythin when I get back.<strong>

**Oh and heres Ally`s wardrobe and etc for the first and second day(I`ll put the other day`s wardrobe, when I`ll get home):**

**http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/ally/set?id=33982854 (Wednesday)**

**http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/cgi/set?id=34005804 (Thursday)**


	4. Gorgeous

**hey guys, here's another chapter, hope you like it and I would appreciate if you'd review it, it would mean so much to me. Sorry it's so long :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ally knew what song she will perform. She has known that song by heart for several years now and only needed to rehears it a few times. It was Monday, classes were over and she had Mr. Shuster's permission to rehears a bit it choir room. Girl was sitting on the stool in front of imaginary glee club. Last song chords were vibrating round the room and than silence. After a few moments that silence was interrupted by the sound of closing door. Ally quickly opened her eyes and looked to see band members standing at the door.

-Sorry, it's 4 o'clock and at this time band has its rehearsal.

-Oh, - Ally quickly jumped off the stool, - sorry, I didn't know.

-It's okay, - the boy with bass guitar said, - were you rehearsing something for glee?

-Yeah, - girl said putting her guitar into the case, - I'm auditioning on Wednesday.

-Cool, - the boy smiled, - what are you singing?

-Iris.

-Need any help?

-No, - she quickly answered, but thank thought for a moment, took her phone and found a video, - can you help me to put this kind of performance? - She showed the video to the band.

-Yeah, sure, - the boy behind drums smiled, - just give us a moment to mesh.

-Key.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

-Cherie, are you okay? - Kurt caught up with Ally, - you look awful.

Girl rolled her eyes.

-Yeah, thanks, - she said sarcastically.

-You know, what I mean: you're not wearing makeup, your undereye circles are almost black, your hair is in a ponytail and not in a good way and you look, like you haven't slept at all, - they were walking down the hall until they stopped in front of girls bathroom.

-Well, - Ally started and walked in with the boy.

Few girls glared at them and quickly walked away, when they ignored, and Ally just continued:

-Yesterday Sue asked me, why I don't wear cheerios uniform on daily bases, - girl spoke while taking her makeup bag out of her tote, - I told her, that I didn't want to be one of her minions and if she had a problem with it, than she could kick me out of the squad, - she said as she was applying concealer under her eyes, - I need to get a better concealer, - she muttered and frowned at herself, when saw, that makeup didn't do a good job covering her circles.

-And?

-And she didn't kick me out, instead she decided to torture me, - girl paused to coverer the zit on her chin, - during practice she: at first put Santana to the bottom of the pyramid, don't ask me why, than she made me do backflips for 5 minutes without a break, than she yelled at me all the time, after practice she said to stay and made me do the routine about hundred times and after I had to do flips till I twisted my ankle, - she harshly threw the concealer into her makeup bag and glared at her left foot.

-But you walk fine,- Kurt looked confused.

-Yeah, like'd give her the satisfaction, to see me suffer, - she rolled her eyes and finished putting eyeliner.- Today I overslept, if you can call that sleep, and didn't have time o do my makeup and hair, it's good thing I always carry a bit of makeup with myself, - she smiled putting mascara down and applying lipgloss.

Girl took the brush, combed her hair and put it into a high ponytail, than sat on the ground.

-What did you tell your parents? - Kurt asked sitting next to her.

-The truth, - Ally said with a small smile and rubbing her ankle, - that I twisted it during practice, - she added, when saw Kurt's face.

-Cherie, - boy smiled sadly, - do you want to grab some lunch, we still have 15 minutes, - he asked after a while of silence.

-Yeah, sure, - girl smiled and stood with a help of Kurt.

He took her arm supporting her and they walked out of the bathroom.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room.

-Okay, kids, - he clapped and than saw something, - oh, sorry Ally, didn't see you there, - he repeated the same words to her with a sad smile.

-S'okay, - girl was sitting in front of others on a stool, - today's my audition day, - she reminded.

-Oh, yeah, - teacher scratched his head, - do you want to start?

-Yeah, I would like to get over with it; - she smiled, hiding her worry.

-Okay, than I'll talk after, - he sat next to Finn.

Ally thanked, turned round, took her guitar and summon guy with bass guitar.

-You can play the guitar, - Puck was surprised, - I'm so turned on right now, - he smirked.

-Down boy, - Ally smiled looking at him from behind her lashes, as she had bended her head to harmonize her guitar.

Only Santana, Mat and Mike understood the ambiguity behind her words, cause they laughed, oh and Puck, cause he, at first look confused, than smirked again.

-Okay, - girl said, - here's my audition song, I just want to remind people, that my voice isn't as good as any of you have.

Girl nodded, took a deep breath, closed her eye and started playing the guitar.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
><em>_Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
><em>_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
><em>_And I don't want to go home right now_

She was looking at the string of her guitar, adrenalin circulating threw her body, she was afraid to look ant other and could feel, that her hands were a bit shaking and the little lump in her thought, but she sang and tried not to show any of it.

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
><em>_And all I can breathe is your life__  
><em>_Cause sooner or later it's over__  
><em>_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Somewhere in the middle of her lines, bass guitar joined her_._

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

As she was singing the chorus, she could feel emotions filling her whole body; she forgot about other people sitting in the room and just sang her heart out with her eye closed.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
><em>_Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
><em>_When everything seems like the movies__  
><em>_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

There was a bit longer guitars duet, than after the first chorus, and, as Ally raised her eye, panic ran through her body as she saw everyone's eyes on her, she quickly looked away and tried to compose herself. She heard how bass got silent for a bit, took a few silent breaths, focused on her guitar and played one last chord before the rest of the band joined them. She saw as they gave her encouraging smiles and just before room got silent, piano and plates started playing, so she closed her eyes and continued:

_I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

She finished with so much emotion, that she could feel tears in her eyes. After music faded, room was silent and she took a deep breath before clapping forced her to open her eyes. Ally looked at cheering people a bit shocked as she didn't expect this kind of reaction.

-Well done, - Mr. Schue walked to her still clapping, - your voice isn't very strong, but your emotions and how you felt the music overpowered it, - he said squeezing her shoulder.

-I agree with Mr. Schue, - Rachel smiled, - you have a beautiful voice, not as good as mine, but it's just because you lack my years of training.

Few people rolled their eyes and Mr. Schue just said:

-Okay, thank you, Ally, it was really good, now, - he clapped again, - I have something to say, - suddenly he sounded worries, - Ally, is everything okay?

Girl was limping a bit, when she walked to her seat (next to Kurt) after hugging band for helping her.

-Fine..

-Yesterday, Miss Sylvester... - Kurt started, but Ally just glared.

-I said, I'm fine, - she told through her gritted teeth and than look to teacher, - you were saying…

-Yeah, - he shook of the thought he had, - okay, after this weeks fight, - he looked at Quinn and Santana, - and because we have a new member, – he flashed a smile to Ally, - I thought, that we need some bonding time, maybe a trip or... - he got lost in this thoughts.

-I think I know better ways, I'd like to bond with the new girl, - Puck smirked and bumped his fist with Matt.

-Ass, - Ally looked at him and crosses her arms on her chest.

-But I can be your ass, baby, - he winked at her.

-No, thank you, - she smiled politely, - I have my own one, don't need another.

Everyone started laughing, Puck was a bit taken aback by her answer, until her, no girl resisted Puchzilla charm.

-Wait, - suddenly Brittany said, - I'm confused, will Ally now have two buts?

Everyone's eyes were on the cheerio.

-Am, Mr. Schue, - Rachel suddenly raised her hand, - can we move on?

-Yeah, - teacher said, - as I was saying, bonding. Trip or help for elder, - everyone's eyes widened, - or a road trip, -the no's started, - or hiking or better, camping in the woods, - teacher smiled big, until he heard student's protests.

-Actually, I think that's a good idea, - to everyone's surprise Ally spoke, - well not the woods part, - she added, when saw, that everyone was looking at her, like she just grew second head.

-Really? - Mr. Schue was surprised too.

-Yeah, - she smiled to him, - there's this place, just a few hours from Lima, it's public, so we wouldn't have to pay or make reservations, but since it's September, people don't go there too much, cause it's too cold for them, - she joked and continued when saw, that people were interested, - there's plenty of space to set our tents and play some sports, we could have bonfire, oh and there's also a lake with a bridge or something, - she took a breath and continued, lowering her voice a bit, - we could go this weekend, cause it promises a good weather.

-That sounds awesome, Ally, - Mr. Schue was happy, - what do you think guys?

Smile from his face fell again, when he heard hesitative "I don't know", "mom wants me to do some chores" and etc.

-I think that's a great idea – Rachel said, - Don't you think that, Finn?

-I agree, - Kurt spoke before Finn could answer.

-I'm with Kurt, - Cedes smiled to Ally.

-Me too, it could be fun, guys, - Tina said.

-Count me in, - Artie high fived Tina.

-Yeah, me too, - Suddenly Mike and Matt said to everyone else surprise.

-Okay, that's settle than, now, I have teachers meeting in 5, so you guys think about everything till Friday and inform your parents. Bye guys.

Kids started drift away, Kurt, Cedes helping Ally and the three happily discussing, Rachel trying to convince Finn, that it'll be fun, Tina, Artie, Mike and Matt discussing, what they could do during their trip and others mostly whining, why they must go.

* * *

><p>School was over and Ally was at her locker.<p>

-See you tomorrow, gorgeous, - Puck passed her with a smirk.

-Don't call me that, - girl snapped at him.

Puck just laughed and went through the door. Girl hissed stomping her foot and shoved her history book into her locker.

-What was that all about? – Kurt was standing next to her with a surprised face.

-Nothing, - Ally said not looking at her friend.

-Yeah, - he snored, - like it's totally normal for girl to get angry because guy told her she's beautiful, - he rolled his eyes and raised and eyebrow.

Ally peeked threw her lockers door and sighed:

-Fine, - she looked around and locked her locker, - but you have to promises not to laugh, - she said earning even more raised eyebrow, - come on, - she took Kurt's hand and dragged him to nearest bathroom.

Then they entered, Ally looked around and then was sure, that no one was here, she just locked the door ant threw her tote on the sink.

-Spill, - Kurt ordered.

-Well, - Ally said, looked at him and knew, what she couldn't hide it from him, so she sighed and just said, - it's because I Am Gorgeous…

Kurt was surprised again and about to laugh, but Ally quickly said.

-No, not it that way, I'm Gorgeous, this is my last name, - she said and Kurt couldn't hold any more, so he just burst into a laugh, - Kurt! -she stomped her foot.

-Sorry, - he waved his hands, - sorry, it's just, - he couldn't stop.

Ally frowned and Kurt quickly composed himself apologizing one more time.

-So, that's your full name?

-Alice Gorgeous, - she glared, when saw, that boy was about to burst into another laugh.

-So, why do you ask everyone to call you Ally?

-Just I don't really think, that Alice fits me well, besides after "Twilight" mania, people associate me with Alice Cullen, - she breath out heavily.

-I can see the resemblance: the height, the temper, the grace, - he stopped when saw Ally's pursed lips, - sorry, - he grinned.

-Just promise not to tell anyone.

-Even Cedes?

-Even her, - she had those puppy eyes.

-Fine, - he sighed.

-Thanks, - she hugged him.

* * *

><p>It was Friday. Yesterday, Kurt and Ally talked with everyone and after school they went to local coffee shop and planed their trip. They met during lunch and wrote a couple of details to their purple paper, where they planned the whole thing. And now was glee time and Ally was kinda late, so she almost ran into the choir room just to find, that Mr. Schue was late too. She breathes out and walked to the only free seat at the front row between Quinn and Rachel.<p>

-Hey, gorgeous, - Puck greeted her from a few seat to the left.

-I thought I told you not to call me that, - she snapped sitting.

-Why? Don't like that I think that you're gorgeous?

-He's right, you know, you are gorgeous, - Matt said.

-Oh, you have no idea, - Kurt smiled mysteriously and everyone looked at him for explanation.

-Kurt, you say one more word and I'll shave your head, - Ally snapped looking at him, - and believe me, you won't be able to rock that look, - she added, when saw, that he was about to protest.

Everyone's laugh was interrupted as Mr. Schue entered.

-Sorry I'm late, Sue decided to lock me in teacher's room, - everyone tried not to laugh, - okay, soo, did you thought about our trip?

-Mr. Schue, - Ally spoke, - we kinda planed everything, - she looked at Kurt.

-Am, fantastic, - he was a bit confused, but than smiled, - let's hear it.

Few were about to protest, but decided to listen.

-Of course, anyone, who thinks they have a better idea are welcome to interrupted, - girl said before starting, - do you want to explain?- she looked at Kurt.

-No, go, Cherie, - he smiled.

-Okay, so first, - she started and took her papers, - we thought, that we need to decide, who will ride with who, so we thought, that we could put most of the stuff to Finns car, Rachel said, that you have a truck, - Ally looked at him.

-Yeah, but it's kinda in a bad shape, so it's in work shop, - he said.

-Oh, - Ally said and quickly scratched something out of the paper with her black fluffy ended pen, - okay, -she smiled after a moment, - I have another idea, Mike, - she looked at the boy, - you have van right?

-Actually, it's my dads, but yeah, why?

-Well, I thought, that you could take Finn, Rachel, Tina, Cedes and Artie with yourself, I think, that Artie's chair would kinda fit in a van right?

-I think so.

-Could you borrow it from your father for the weekend?

-Yeah sure, my dads at business trip, so he doesn't need it.

-Cool, thanks, - she smiled and continued, - okay, than, since we have to make changes, than Kurt, we will take the majority of stuff in your car and, Matt, you have a pretty big car too, right?- as he nodded she continued, - we thought, that you could take Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brit and Sam with yourself.

-Kay, - he smiled.

-Great, Mr. Schue, are you going to be alone?

-No, I forgot to say, guys, Miss Pillsbury will come with us.

Ally nodded and ignored whispering around her.

-Okay, so guess you'll ride with her and you think you could take the stuff, that wont fit into Kurt's car and Mike's and Matt's trunks?

-Yeah, sure.

-Okay, everyone agrees, or someone has some complains? - When everyone shook their head girl wanted to continue, but Puck said:

-Wait, with whom will you ride?

-With Kurt, - she said it like it was the most obvious thing, - we'll ride in front to show the way, - she smiled to Kurt, - okay now, tents. I think everyone agreed with this yesterday, -she saw, that people were nodding, - we decided on this, - Ally explained to teacher, - Tina and Rachel, Finn with Artie, Mike, Matt, Puck and Sam, since Sam has a huge one, - she smiled at him and he smiled back, - and cheerios in their tent, - Ally smiled.

-You're cheerio too, remember? - Santana said with her bitchy tone.

-She is? - There were a few surprised people.

-You are? - Mr. Schue was surprised too.

-Yeah, but I wont be sleeping with them, their tent is only for three, - she was interrupted again.

-Than with whom are you going to sleep? - This time it was Sam.

-With Kurt and Cedes, - she said with the same "it's obvious" tone.

-No, sorry, I don't this so, Ally, - Mr. Schue said.

-Why? - She was surprised.

-Now, I won't have boys and girls in the same tent.

-Oh please, - Kurt rolled his eyes.

-No offence, but I don't think, that THAT will be a problem.

-Yeah, besides, I doubt that boy would like to sleep with me, - Kurt said.

All the boys seem to be a bit uncomfortable.

-Don't worry, Mr. Schue, we won't do anything naughty, unless you think, that manicures and pedicures are something naughty, - she joked.

-Well, okay, - he gave in.

Ally beamed, but continued.

-Okay, so we thought, that we should collect some money and buy food for everyone, what do you think? - she received a few nods and some asked how much, - I think, that 10 bucks from each would be enough, - she looked round and saw, that people were looking to their wallets, so she smiled and continued. - Okay, so does anyone want to take charge of food?

-I can, - Rachel said, but was interrupted.

-No way, - Santana said giving Kurt the money, - If I have to be with you the whole weekend there's no way I'm eating rabbet food, - she bitched out.

People agreed giving Kurt the money. Boy looked at her and Ally just sighed.

-Although, I think you are too harsh for Rachel, - brunet smiled at her, - me and Kurt can take the charge, does anyone have a problem with that?

-Nope, - Mike smiled and was followed with other no's and shaking heads.

-Okay, Brittany it's 10 bucks, not 10 cents, - Kurt rolled his eyes.

-Sorry, money confuses me, - she said as Santana helped her with the money.

-Okay, does anyone have any requests, I know, that Rachel is a vegan, - Rachel flashed a thankful smile, - anyone else?

Everyone shook their heads; Ally wrote something into her papers and continued.

-Finally, when do we meet? I thought about 6 or 7 am, since its a few hour drive, people can sleep during the ride and we could switch drivers. We would be around 9 at the place, so we would have plenty of time to camp.

-Are you crazy, 6 am?

-Does this time of day even exist?

People started shouting.

-Okay, okay, 8 am, but we will need to speed to get there at least at 10, - she frowned.

-Guys, - finally teacher said something, - 8 sharp be at school, right? - He looked at Ally.

-Actually, we thought, that it'll be better to meet at mall's parking lot, cause it's on the way, - Kurt said, taking his last money.

-Okay, 8 am SHARP in mall's parking lot with your stuff, everyone understood?-Mr. Schue ordered

He received a few nods, whines and than he let everyone go.

* * *

><p><strong>this is the video, Ally showed to teh band, this is how Ally performed :)<strong>

**http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=ZwAhNy0w5oE**


	5. Give Up The Funk

**Okay, first of all, guys, I messed up a bit, so ****I have to explain something. So:**

**Ally got to WMHS and the first two episodes already happened, but I mixed sth, so Britney spears experience was earlier and the boob job fight was last week (the week of Ally'****s audition).**

**Sam joined Glee club at first week and Matt didn't transferred(I'll explain this situation in the next few chapters)**

**Kurt and Finn aren't living together yet, but their parents are dating.**

**Puck has the Hawk even though in real first few episodes he hadn't it's another my mistake, but oh whatever **

**And finally, couples. So Quam isn't official yet. Of course there's Finchel, Chang ^2. Bartie will be together soon, cause I love them****. Others are single, oh except for Emma, she has her Hottest Dentist That Ever Lived, but not for long ****.**

**Okay, so hope that you will like it, it was suppose to be a very fun chapter, but somehow didin't turn out that way, cause I had to split it into a few.**

* * *

><p>Ally got up early in the morning, got some breakfast and gathered her stuff to her father's car. After she said goodbye to her mom (even though, Ally insisted, for her to don't get up so early), her dad drove her to Kurt's house at about quarter to 7. Yeah, this early, cause her father had to work today and Kurt's house was on the way there and besides, Kurt was probably up even earlier, than Ally, so it wasn't a really big deal.<p>

-Bye, - Ally said and kissed her dad on the cheek.

-Bye, be good and safe, - he smiled and gave her last bag.

-Don't worry, Mr. Gor... John, - Kurt smiled, when saw, Ally's father protest, - I'll take care of her.

-Okay, have fun, - he climbed into his car, - oh, and, Ally, don't get wasted, - he joked and shut the door, waved one more time and drove away.

Kids watched a bit, till Ally's dad was out of their sight, closed Kurt's car's door and walked in. Yesterday, Kurt met with Ally and her dad at the mall. They went shopping, the reason Ally's dad was there was, that he needed to do shopping for the family and even, when Ally said, that she could do it, he insisted. But it was kinda fun, he helped them a lot, because of him, they would have saved some money, but they decided, that they should buy some more water and sweets, because hello? 6 teenage boys and a grown man? They split the food, just because Ally had to prepare some food at home and she had a mini fridge, where they put sausages and stuff.

-So, how's your ankle? - Kurt asked, leading her to his room.

-Fine, my dad did a lot of sports, when he was younger, so he knew how to make the pain go away, - she smiled and collapsed on boy's bed.- Your dad's awake?

-Nope, but he probably be soon, cause he wanted to say goodbye, - Kurt smiled going through his stuff one more time. - Should I take the moisturizer?

-I don't think you'll use it, but you can take it, just in case, you know, - she said, looking round his room, - I forgot to take mine, so I'll probably borrow yours, if I need, - she smiled at him.

-And what if I won't give you? - He asked teasingly.

-Than, I'll probably just ask the boys to hold you tight and steal it from you, - she said neutrally.

-You wouldn't, - he gasped.

-You know, I would, - she stuck her tongue out.

-You, - he shouted and jump on the bed, started tickling her.

-No, - she laughed and started squirming, - stop it, - she said, but than started messing his hair.

-Hey, I just spent half an hour styling it, - he glared.

-And it was worth it, - girl smiled catching her air.

-Thank you, Cherie, - boy looked at the mirror and fixed his hair.

-Kurt, are you ready? - Deep voice from upstairs asked.

-Yeah, dad, be right there, - he answered and got up, - come, on, Cherie, we got to go, - he took her hand and dragged her upstairs. - Dad?

-I'm in the kitchen, - the same voice answered, - have you already had something for breakfast?

-Yeah, - he said, walking through kitchen door with Ally by his side.

The man, with checked pajama pants and whit t-shirt turned around and saw the girl:

-Oh, - he was a bit surprised.

-Dad, this is Ally, - Kurt smiled happily, - we will be riding together.

-Nice to meet you, sir, - she said a bit shyly.

-Call me Burt, - man smiled, - and nice to meet you too. Do you want anything?

-No, thank you, I'm fine, - she said, standing there a bit awkwardly.

-Okay, so, are you guys ready, when are you leaving? - Kurt's dad asked making himself a cup of coffee.

-In about ten minutes, so we have to get going, - Kurt said and walked out of the kitchen.

Ally smiled and quickly followed him. Less than 10 minutes later, Kurt had his stuff and food in the car, was hugging his dad and telling to eat healthy.

-Kurt, I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself, - he frowned hugging his son.

-I know, dad, but you have to stop eating so much junk food.

-Okay, go now, or you'll be late, - when kids got into the car he added, - and, Kurt, I hope, that I won't get Mr. Schuester's phone call, telling me, that you're drunk, I know what you kids bring to this kind of trips.

-Dad, - Kurt whined.

-Okay, bye.

-Goodbye Mr. Hummel, - Ally said from the passengers seat.

-It's Burt, honey, and goodbye, drive safe.

Both teens nodded and drew off.

-You're not aloud to drink? - Ally asked.

-Nah, dad doesn't want me getting in trouble, why? You're aloud? - He look and her from the corner of his eye.

-My parents know, that jocks will certainly have some alcohol, so they just said not to drink too much, be responsible and don't ruin my reputation in front of teachers, - she explained with a small smile.

-Your parents are cool, - Kurt smiled.

-Yeah, they sometimes can be that, - she joked.

Most of the drive to mall they listen to the radio, sang along and joked. They were 10 minutes early, so they just sat there, till they saw Mercedes with her dad and Tina rolling close to them. Ally just jumped out of the car and ran to hug her friends, quickly after her, Kurt did the same.

-Good morning, sir, - Ally smiled to Cedes dad.

-Good morning, - he nodded, - Mercedes, will you be alright?

She said yes, than her dad put Tina's and her stuff into Kurt's car and left. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, so the four of them boosted the volume of the radio and started chatting, Tina and Ally danced a bit to get more energy and enthusiasm. Quickly Rachel arrived, Ally hugged her as hello and when her stuff was in Kurt's car, her dads left. A few minutes before 8, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury arrived, they said their hello's, checked them to the list and started talking among themselves. Few minutes later Finn and Mike arrived and Matt's car rolled in with others in the car. Ally hugged Brittany as hello.

-Don't I get a hug? - Mike teased.

-If you want to, - Ally teased back.

-I certainly do, - Mike joked.

Ally laughed and went on her tip toes to hug him:

-Hi, - she laughed.

-Hey, that's not fair, I want one too, - Matt pouted.

-Oh, come here, Pouty, - Ally said and hugged him too. – Sam? - She smiled, when saw, that he was looking at her suggestively.

When he side smiled, she hugged him too. Puck wanted a hug too, just he first had to make some kind of horny comment, how he would prefer it in a more private place and with fewer clothes.

-Okay guys, put your stuff into Kurt's car and if something doesn't fit, we have Mike's, Matt's and my car, - Mr. Schue said.

After 10 minutes, they were all set, Mr. Schue said, that Kurt's car was ridding in front and no one had permission to bypass them, but just in case, Ally gave the directions to Mike, Matt and Mr. Schue. They agreed to stop at about middle of their ride, so that people could go to bathroom and, if necessary, drivers could change. With that and after exchanging phone numbers, they drove off; Kurt's car was the first, than Matt's, Mike's and finally Mr. Schue's.

-Cherie, there's an USB in my bag, could you take it? - Kurt asked, while Ally was putting directions in GSP.

-Yeah, sure, - she quickly found it.

-Put it into, - he said and nodded to the little TV in his car.

-What's this?

-Well, I just thought, that if we have a few hour drive, at least we can use it to introduce you to use, - he smiled, - well to let you know us better, - he added.

-What do you mean?

-Well, I have quite a few of our performances, so I thought it would be interesting to watch for you.

-OMG, that's so cool, of course, - Ally beamed and pressed "play" button.

Screen was black for a few moments, than you could hear strange sound and after a moment there were Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Rachel, Kurt and Finn in the screen with the band. They were dressed in jeans and red t-shirts. Music started playing.

-Just watch, all the questions latter, - Kurt said, when saw, that Ally was about to ask something. - Watch performances, than after I'll tell you our story, - he laughed and than let Ally enjoy "the movie".

Girl looked shocked at their "push it' performance, but held all the questions to herself. After fifth performance, she understood that if it will continue this way, than she has to write all the questions down, so she took her phone and started writing, what she wanted to ask. Finally after about 1 hour and 10 minutes she exhaled heavily.

-Wow, okay, I have a billion questions and comments, - she laughed. –Oh, wait, there's the sign, I need to call Mr. Schue.

Kurt nodded and than Ally quickly dialed teachers number.

-Hello, yeah, this is Ally... Did you see the sign? Yeah the one about next gas station… yeah… I think we should stop there… Yeah, I'll tell other… Okay… Bye.

-I'll call others, Mike's and Mat's Driving, right?

-Mgm, - Kurt confirmed.

-Okay, than I'll call Sam? - She looked for his number.

-Yea, and call Rachel, - Kurt suggested.

-Kay, - she said already with the phone to her ear. - Hi, Sam? This is Ally, - she smiled, - yeah, did you saw the sign about gas station? Yeah, we are stopping there… Yeah, tell Matt… Okay, yeah, bye…

She quickly looked through her phone:

-And the last one, - she put the phone to her ear, - Hi, Rachel? This is Ally, - she laughed, - yes, thank you, our ride is fine, look there was a sign about next gas station… Yeah that one… Yes, we are stopping there… Yeah, tell Mike, yeah okay, bye. – Girl put her phone in her pocked, - God, she needs to loosen up.

Kurt laughed agreeing. Ally pointed threw the window:

-Our stop.

Kurt nodded and turned, quickly parked in front of the station and climbed out, so did Ally. After a moment all of them were out.

-Okay, bathrooms are behind station and they have a small shop in there, if any one need anything, - Ally informed, - Mr. Schue, how mush time do we have?

-I don't know, how much do we need?

-Can everyone make in 15 minutes?

There were few okay's and everyone spread to where they needed. After, slowly kids started gathering round their cars. Chatting and laughing, they finally heard:

-Okay, guys, now we have about an hour of our ride left, so quickly, get to your cars and let's get going, - Mr. Schue laughed and went to his car.

Everyone changed drivers except for Mr. Schue and they got back to their ride, Kurt's car first, than Matt's with Sam driving, Mike's with Finn driving and Mr. Schue's. Kurt, as promised, started telling the whole story, the minute they got back to the road. Ally gave him her phone with the questions, she wanted to ask and he answered them, during his storytelling.

Cheerios were gossiping in the back of the car and the boys were laughing about something, that Matt said. Puck finally stopped laughing and frowned:

-Okay, I don't get in, Hummel in really breaking speed limits and Hudson will never keep up with this rate, when Berry's in the car. AND I really doubt, that Schuester is okay with it, so what the fuck he is doing? - Puck said still frowning at the car in front of them.

-Dunno, man, maybe, we should call them? - Matt said finally looking at Kurt's car.

Puck took his phone and dialed the number. Meanwhile, Kurt and Ally where laughing in the car about something, Kurt told about last year, music was blasting from the speakers, when Ally heard familiar guitar chords. She took her phone and frowned.

-It's Puck, - she handed Kurt the phone, - ask what he wants, - she said looking at the road.

-Hello, this is Ally's phone, Kurt Hummel speaking, - Puck heard from the phone, he also heard giggling and laud music being silenced.

-Hummel, what are you doing answering Ally's phone? Is she okay? - Suddenly he felt some kind of strange feeling, was that worry?

-Puck, nice to hear from you to and , yes, she's alright, - Kurt said a bit offended and than laughed, when saw Ally's confused face. – She's alright, she's just driving.

-Oh, okay, - Puck said a bit strangely, - wait, what? Ally can drive? - He was surprised.

-Well of course she can drive, why she wouldn't? - Kurt said with voice, that said, that Puck must be crazy for thinking differently, - and she's a pretty damn good driver, if I may say, - he said proudly and they both laughed.

-Look, Beyonce, tell her, to stop breaking speed limits, cause Schuester's gonna flip and Hudson can't catch up with us.

-Oh, wait, - than Puck heard Kurt's voice more silently, - sweetie, could you slow down, Mr. Schue won't be happy for speed driving.

Puck heard another "ohh", but this time it was more girly. Than there was silent and he saw, how car in front of him slowed down.

-Even thought it's a pleasure to talk to you, Puck, is there anything else, cause I really want to go back to what we were doing with Ally, - Kurt said.

-No, go back to painting your nails, Hummel, - Puck said and hang up.

-Well, that was an interesting conversation, - Kurt said putting Ally's phone next to his.

-What he said?

-First of all, he was very concerned about your wellbeing, - he said and laughed, - and than he equated our conversation to nail painting, I mean, yeah, I love my mani and pedi, but this conversation in more important now, - he said seriously.

-Okay, okay, - Ally laughed turning left, - okay back to conversation, you were telling me, why your whole "Empire state of mind" performance was just Rachel.

-Oh, yeah, I think saying, that it was filmed by Jacob Israel says everything.

Ally laughed:

-Yeah, pretty much.

After less than 20 minutes she finally spotted the place and turned there. Girl parked and the rest of the cars did the same. People started getting out of the cars, chatting, when suddenly Ally jumped out of the car and shouted:

-Give up the Funk¡

Everyone looked at her, but she just turned the volume of Kurt's car's sound system up and started dancing and singing along to familiar song. It was the one that they sang.

-She's been listening to it for the last 15 minutes, - Kurt explained.

Everyone laughed and finally song ended.

-Sorry guys, I just love how you performed it, - Ally said, her face was flushed from dancing.

-How did you get it?

-Kurt showed it to me, - she explained and than added, - a long with other your performances. Boy, can some of you dance, - girl laughed.

-Where did you get them? – Finn asked Kurt.

-Well, you all know that Mr. Schue records all of our week's final performances and I also have some of my own.

-Yeah, it's a pity he doesn't have your "bust the move" and "good vibration", after what he told me, it would be interesting to watch them, - Ally laughed.

-Oh, but I have "good vibrations", - Mike quickly announced.

-You do? - Ally said excited.

-You do? - Kurt, Finn, Puck and Mercedes asked surprised and not really happy.

-Of course I do, I filmed it, when you performed, couldn't let something like this get forgotten, - Mike smirked and took his phone out.

-Show me¡- Ally squeaked and everyone surrounded Mike's phone.

-You'd better fasten your seat belts, cause it's going to be a funky ride, - Puck from the phone speaker told and music began.

Ally with others giggled during whole video.

-Finny D? - She mouthed to Finn.

Boy look embarrassed, but Ally just smiled to him and looked back to Mike's phone. Then Video ended, Mr. Schue showed up.

-What's wrong, guy?

-Nothing, Mr. Schue, is there any possibility you could perform 'Bust the move" again? – Ally asked and everyone looked at her, like she had two heads.

-How do you know bout it? – The teacher asked.

-Kurt told me, - she smiled, - of and by the way, I think you should bring "Acafellas" back, - she beamed, - I loved your "Sex you up".

-Wait, Hummel, you have it too? - Puck suddenly asked.

-Yes, why?

-Where did you get it?

-My mom filmed, when we performed, - Finn answered shyly.

-Dude, why didn't you tell me, my mom wasn't there and she would love to see me perform?

-Oh, I'm sure she would just be thrilled with your performance, - Ally laughed, - Let me take off all your clo-o-o-thes, - Ally sang out repeating the exact same moves, Puck did during the song.

-Don't pretend you didn't like it, - Puck pursed his lips smirking.

-I never said I didn't, - Ally raised her eyebrows quickly and pursed her lips into a smirk too.

-So, what did you think about our other performances? – Matt finally asked.

-I loved them and I have more comments, but we better set everything and there are sandwiches in the boxes, cause I thought, that some of you might be hungry by now or even didn't have your breakfast, so the blue ones, - she showed and walked to Rachel, - there are some vegan sandwiches for you in the little black box, if you're hungry, - she said in a low voice and went to unpack.

People went ether to unpack or to eat and Ally was lifting their tent out of Kurt's car, when she heard Matt:

-Here, let me help you, - he smiled ant took the tent and set it on the ground.

-Thanks, - girl smiled back.

-Need any help setting it?

-Yeah, cause I'm not really good at it, - she laughed and then they found the right place, they started working. – You're not hungry?

-Not really, I decided, that it would be better to unpack first, how bout you?

-Yeah, me too, but I'll probably grab one after we finish, - she smiled,

-I don't think there will be any left, - Matt laughed.

They finished setting Kurt's and Sam's tents just laughing and chatting about nothing. After they went to chat with everyone, Ally ate one of Rachel's vegan sandwiches.

-So, will you tell us that you thought about our performances? – Tina asked, after laugh faded.

-Well, I absolutely loved them, - Ally smiled, - you all have such a beautiful voices and you all really are good dancers. – She ate the last bite of her apple and continued.- It's a pity I've missed them especially "push it", "true colors", sectionals, "one love", "Empire state of mind", "toxic", "Good vibration" and " Give up the funk", - girl laughed, - oh and football players dancing "Single ladies", - boys looked uncomfortable and all the girls laughed, - oh and by the way, Finn, - she looked at him, - I love your dancing, - she said with a sincere smile.

Everyone started laughing, Finn blushed, Rachel tried to comfort him and Ally just looked confused.

-What? - She frowned.

-No, - Kurt tried to compose him, - guys, she's serious, - he finally managed to calm down, - she really likes the way he dances, during every performance she would just go " OMG, look, he's so cute" or " he's so awesome, look, have you seen how he does that and that".

Ally blushed:

-I wasn't like that, - she glared at Kurt.

-Yeas you were, you practically fell in love with his dancing, - he laughed again.

-Kurt, - she shouted now mad, that he told that to everyone.

-Sorry, Cherie, but this is true.

-Whatever, - she frowned, - it's not like you had a crush on him the whole last year, - she fired back.

-Cherie¡- now was his time to blush.

She just stuck tongue to him. Everyone now was laughing at the two of them.

-So the whole ride you were watching us perfume? – Finally Mike managed to ask.

-No, when we switched seats he told me about last year, all the drama and fun you had, - she smiled.

-All the drama? - Finn asked.

-Yeah, you know, Jessy, Rachel leaving " New direction", Mr. Schue leaving " New directions" , - she saw Quinn looking down and quickly changed subject, - who's up for some volleyball?- she quickly stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>So okay, how <strong>**did you like it? Really bad or worth reading? Hope that I'll be able to put the last part of their trip into one chapter, if not, than sorry, but I think, that next chapter should be more interesting, cause it (if I succeed) will include: a little game of Truth and Dare (lame, I know, but oh whatever), some drama, some little secrets revealed and a hint of romance and jealousy. Bye for now *******


	6. Midget

**Okay, I know I said it was one chapter, but I got too long, so I split it into 2 parts. No there are some names like Tinttany (Tina and Britt) or Make (Matt and Mike) so sorry if you don't understand, it just is easearthan write all the names all the time : ) **

**One more thing I was planing to do _"RUN THE WORLD"_ do on both of my fictions, but than I saw, that glee originally did it and I started hesitating. But my version of this song would be different, cause I think it would have sounded better as a group number. And this performance would me in a very fun story line, so what do you think, should I still do it?**

**Okay, so I think it's all, sorry for the mistakes if you fined them, I didn't check it yet, so, I'll edit it one more tame latter. Oh one more thing. All the direct language i write with a dash (-oh, hey you there, - he said), but I know that in English you have to write with quotes, so should I correct all my chapters or it doesn't bother you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 (part1)<strong>

They played volleyball, Ally, Matt, Tina and Mike on one team and Santana, Brittany, Puck and Finn on the other; they also took Artie as referee. Santana's team won first set, Ally's second and as Ally's team was wining the third one, Santana announced that she's bored and they stopped playing. Boys went to play football, and Ally with Kurt and Mr. Schue went to make something to eat, since with was lunch time. All the girls went to watch boys or look around.

Mr. Schue was starting the fire, Ally was filling pot with water and Kurt was bringing macaroni and everything else, they need from his car.

-So, Mercedes told me, that you so quite a few of our performances, - Mr. Schue said, when they sat the pot onto the fire and started cooking.

-Yeah, - Ally smiled, - all of them are very talented, - girl started pouring macaroni to the pot.

-Yes, they are, - teacher smiled and sat on the branch next to the bonfire, - you're talented too, you just need a little bit of practicing with your vocals if you want to sing solos, - he said sincerely.

-Yeah, I don't think about that, - Ally laughed lightly, - besides there are far more talented people in glee, who deserve solo more than me, - she said and frowned. – And speaking about the solos…- girl stirred the pot a bit and sat next to the teacher, - I know, that this is none of my business and I'm the new girl in glee, but why do you never give a solo to other? - she saw Mr. Schue's quizzical expression and added, - I mean Rachel always gets the solos in the competitions…

-Amm, - teacher frowned, - Rachel's our star, she has the best voice in here, - he sighed then saw Ally's raised eyebrow, - I know, that this is just because she has the most training, but if we want to win, we have to bring our best voices.

-I understand, but look at last years regionals; you didn't won even with Rachel, even though she had sag brilliantly.

-That's just because Sue didn't want us to win, - Mr. Schue said a bit angrily.

-Yes, I've heard about that situation, Kurt told me, - she inhaled deeply, - No offence, but don't you think, that if she really wanted to end glee, she wouldn't have told principal Figgans to give you another year?

Teacher thought for a moment and sighed, that meant that he probably agreed.

-I'm just saying, that there are others, who have amazing voices and just imagine how New Directions would stand out against other competitors with Kurt's angelic voice or Mercedes or Santana's. She has that raspiness in her voice that I really doubt other teams have, - she sighed again, - I'm just saying. I know that you're the teacher and you make all the decisions, but they need to stand out to shine and that means that they need variety and glee club certainly has it. I'm sorry if I'm too nosy and stuff…- she looked to the ground.

-No, it's okay, I think you're right, - Mr. Schue said after a moment.

Girl smiled:

-I think it's ready, - she said stirring macaroni one more time, - I'm going to call others, - she smiled and stood.

-Ally, - Mr. Schue call, when girl started walking, - it's "US", not "YOU" or "THEY".

Girl returned the smile, that teacher was giving her and walked to call other to eat.

-Okay, people, vegetables are there, ketchup's, there, cheese there and spices are over here, - Ally gestured, then everyone had their portion of macaroni.

Girl took some veggies, ketchup, spices and went to sit by the nearest tree. Kurt and Cedes joined her in a few and they ate chatting. After their lunch, they cleaned up a bit and Ally went to Kurt's car.

-Hey, - she shouted to get everyone attentions, -who's up for some soccer? - She asked smiling and bouncing the ball in the air.

Everyone quickly spread into two teams: Ally, Kurt, Cedes, Matt, Tina, Mike, Sam on one team and others on the other one, Artie was actually replaced with Mr. Schue. Ms. Pillsbury just watched and Artie was umpire again. They played for a bit, none of the teams scoring and after about 10 minutes, Cedes had the ball, Ally, Mike and Sam by her side, trying to defend her and soon enough they scored, Ally squeaked happily and jumped up and down with the girls and Kurt. They played for another 5 minutes without scoring, when Brit had the ball and Ally was trying to take it from her, they pushed each other, laughed and soon other team players joined, helping them. Brit was about to kick in goal and she pushed Ally away, causing her to fell on her injured foot. Blond cheerleader shouted "GOAL¡" running circles with her arms raised.

-Fuck, - Ally muttered and suddenly Kurt was by hear side.

-You okay? - He asked quietly.

-Fine, just fell on twisted ankle, - she said thought her teeth.

Suddenly everyone was gathering round her, questioning what happened. She didn't want to be the centre of attentions, so she quickly jumped up and smiled.

-See, I'm alive, - she laughed, - Now, let's go kick their asses, - she said to her team and ran to the ball ignoring small pain, she felt.

Ally's team won and Matt ran to her, sweeping her into his arms:

-We WON¡- they both shouted.

After spinning her a few times, Matt sat her on the ground, keeping one arm around her shoulders. Everyone else gathered around and started chatting. Ally smiled up to Matt and leaned into him.

After a while kids had spread into groups, Kurt and Cedes were gossiping, Quinn and Santana trying to catch some tan, Britt and Tina teaching Ally "Single Ladies" choreography, boys playing with the ball and chatting. Within 5-10 minutes, Ally could do the dance without any difficulties and she got an idea:

-Hey, guys, do you want to do something fun? - She asked Tinttany with a big grin on her face.

* * *

><p>-That the …! - Mike shouted.<p>

Everyone looked at him and saw that his back was wet. Puck, Sam and Matt were laughing and Ally with Brit and Tine were holding empty water bottles and giggling.

-Boys vs. girls fill your bottles, we begin in 5 minutes¡ - Ally announced and ran to the lake, holding hands with Tinttany.

5 minutes latter all the girls minus Rachel (who said that she didn't want to do any damage to her vocal chords) and all the boys minus Kurt (who said, that he had spent too much time doing his hair to ruin it with the water, plus he was wearing his Gucci jeans).

-Just be careful, - Ms. Pillsbury said.

-We will, - Ally assured her not even looking her direction, - No rules, - she said half smirking.

-You're going down, - Finn announced.

-Bring it, Frankenteen, - Santana laughed.

-On the count of 3, - everyone stood to their positions, bottles full of water, - one... two… TREE¡ - Mr. Schue shouted and backed off.

Mercedes spilt their first bottle on Artie, Sam was chasing Quinn, ally and Tina got Finn soaked and than both girls were wet because of Matt and Mike, girls immediately started chasing them. Britt squeaked and started running cause Finn was pushing Artie towards her with three full bottles. Santana and Puck were pouring water onto each other, when they were out of water they ran to the lake, but Santana ran into Sam and after a moment was soaked. While Puck was filling his bottles, Quinn and Ally approached him from behind and spilt two bottles on him.

-Why you little, - he said threw his teeth.

-Run¡ - Quinn shouted and they both ran away,

Puck tried to chase them, but was met with Mercedes and Tina and their full bottles.

They all played like this for a little while and now Ally was standing with empty hands, looking around and watching her friends play, when she felt someone's hands wrapping around her waist. She looked up and smiled:

-Hey, Matty, hey, Mike, - she saw Asian boy coming with a grin in front of her, - whacha, guys, doing? – She asked suspiciously.

Suddenly, Mike grabbed her ankles and knocked her down, but Matt caught her, his arms higher holding her. Ally was carried away from her spot:

-Let me down¡ - she laughed kicking and squirming.

Boys just grinned wider and they were on the footbridge.

-One, - Matt started.

-Two, - Mike smiled even wider.

-Three! - Both shouted.

-No! - Ally squeaked flying into the cold water.

Her voice caught everyone's attentions and kids with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury started running towards water.

-Boys¡ Matthew Rutherford!... Michel Chang! Have you lost your minds? – They heard Ms. Pillsbury and Rachel shout.

In a moment Ally reached the surface and came out gasping for the air. Everyone went silent and looked at her.

-You're so dead, - she said to the boys and before they could argue she started splashing water at them.

-Oh…Now you've done it, - Mike laughed and both boys jumped into the water.

Trio started splashing water everywhere, it was Ally vs. Make, but soon Britt jumped in to help Ally, she was followed by Tina and than Sam jumped in to help the guys and soon enough they started another boys vs. girls fight minus Kurt, Artie, Rachel and Cedes.

Fifteen minutes to their fight, fifteen minutes to a lot of screaming, shouting, giggling, fifteen minutes to a lot of threats and Rachel's complains abo9ut vocal chords damage, Mr. Schuester came to the footbridge and said:

-Guys, guys! - He finally go their attention, - I think it's enough, get out of the water before you freeze your butts, - they started shouting pleads, but he just cut them off, - no, look, your lips are blue, - he pointed to Britt and Finn.

Complaining, everyone got out of the water, Ally and Matt pushing each other around. When they were out of the lake, Ally came to angry looking Kurt:

-What the hell were you thinking? Do you want to get ill? – Apparently Finn was getting the same lecture from Rachel.

-Don't be a buzz killer, - Ally told him.

-This is so childish, - Kurt frowned.

-Oh, come on, - ally said than smiled widely, - C'here, give me a hug, - she said and started walking to him.

-Don't come near me, - she started walking backwards.

-Oh, come on, Kurty, give me a hug, - girl pouted like a little child she was, before taking few huge steps and hugging him.

-Ally¡- he squeaked, everyone started laughing.

-See, don't you feel better already? - She said grinning, still not letting him out of her hands.

-Ally, you better let go of him, before he explodes, - Cedes warned her, trying to hold back her laugh.

Ally chuckled and let him go. He was wet and angry.

-Young missy, these are my designer jeans, I hope you're happy, cause you can sleep in the woods or find another tent, - he said and stormed off to change, Cedes followed him.

-Oh, come on, Kurt, it was jut a joke, - she shouted to him, but he didn't listen, so she pouted like before.

-Don't worry, you can sleep with us, - Puck said putting his hand around her shoulders, - and my sleeping bag is quite big, if you get cold, - he wiggled his eyebrow, earning an elbow to his ribs.

-I'll thin about it, - she smiled leaning into him.

-Group hug! - Britt shouted out of nowhere, earning everyone's laugh, but quickly all the wet teens gathered and hugged even Santana and Quinn.

* * *

><p>After their supper, group played a little with the ball, Kurt forgave her and they all were sitting around the bonfire, chatting, discussing their day and laughing.<p>

-Like did you see Tana's face, when Sam soaked her? – Britt laughed. – Oh and Puck's.

-Yeah, that was good one, - Ally high fived Tina and Cedes.

-Ha ha, if it wasn't for them, you would be soacking wet too, - Puck said,

-And you want to say, that I wasn't? – She laughed, playfully glaring at Mike and Matt.

-Yeah, besides, you wouldn't have caught her, - Tine smiled.

-Maybe, she runs quite fast, he said, but added quickly, - for a midget.

Ally was caught of guard and froze for a second, than quickly regain and shoot back:

-Wow, was that a compliment? I have to admit, it was quite decant. For an asshole…- She stood up, - I'm going for a walk, - and went to the lake.

Kurt and Cedes sighed.

-Okay, what the fucking hell just happened? – Santana was the one to ask.

Kurt and Cedes looked at each other and sighed one more time nodding.

-Well, it's kinda a sensitive topic for her.

-Should I go and see how she's doing? - Cedes asked.

-No, let her calm down, - Kurt said and looked back to other.

-Care to explain? – Quinn raised an eyebrow.

-Well, her height is her insecurity, - Cedes looked at Kurt for help.

-Yeah, last week, we were chatting, a bit teasing her about it and she just snapped, - Kurt looked at the lake, searching for her, but continued, - when she calmed down a bit, she told us, how in her previous school people made fun of her height.

-So what? I called her midget the first time I saw her, but she didn't do Rachel Berry storm off, - Quinn didn't get it.

-Yeah, but she called you a bitch, - Britt pointed out.

-Don't get me wrong, I do understand how mean people are and how those awful and uncharitable comments affect you, - Rachel started, - but I was the target of them all the time at McKinley high, but I just don't let them get to me and remind myself every time, that it's juts a practice. A practice before I go to the real world, before I start getting jealous comments from people.

While others were trying to catch up with what she said, Kurt quickly explained:

-Yeah, but those people never were your friends, - he stated the obvious, - and for here it was almost always her friends. Well, they didn't make cruel jokes, but always said something about it. So she built this wall and always pretended that she didn't care and now Puck just caught her off guar, she didn't expect it, so she overreacted a bit.

For a while it was silent, only Mr. Schue's and Ms Pillsbury's chatting could be heard from their tent.

-So she's like even bigger drama queen than Berry? – Santana finally broke the silence earning few glares.

-Puck hurt her, stop being so mean to Ally, - Britt said angrily to Tana.

-Fuck, - Puck finally spoke, strangely feeling guilty, - Should I like go and find her?

-No, - Rachel quickly stood, - I'll talk to her, - she smiled at Kurt, who nodded, and went to find her.

Rachel found her sitting on a bench, knees pressed to her chest, her (Matt's) jumper covering her whole body, while her cheek rested on her knees and she was looking at the water.

-Hey, - little Dive said softly.

-Hi, - Ally smiled, - sorry, I overreacted a bit and needed to calm down a bit.

-It's okay, - Rachel sat on the tip of the bench, fully turned to the lake, - so… Kurt told us.

-Huh? - Ally raised her head.

-About your previous school and so called friends.

-Ohh… - she turned back to look at the water, - it's nothing.

-You know, I get teased about my height all the time, I mean Santana and Quinn always call me midget along with man-hands, yental, RuPaul and many more.

-Yeah, I know, it's just…- she trailed off.

-What? – Rachel asked softly putting her hand on Ally's knee.

-Never mind, it's nothing, - she smiled softly.

-Ally, tell me, we're family.

-It's silly, - she laughed, - when I was younger, I always thought that I'll become a supermodel, that I'll walk down the runway, demonstrate cutest Victoria's Secret clothes and underwear, be on the cover of Vogue and you know, all that stuff. But than, I think it was 7th grade, when the doctor said that I had stopped growing and that's the tallest I would be. I remember crying almost the whole week, - she laughed a bit happier, - my dad started showing me famous women, who are short, to help me get by.

-It's sounds like you have a good father; - Rachel smiled taking one of ally's hands.

-Yeah, he is, - girl smiled back.

-You know, I understand how you felt, Last year, when I was sick with**  
><strong>Tonsillitis, I thought that I lost my voice for good. And while I know that I can always choose acting or dancing, singing is my biggest and greatest passion, so I really do understand. But I recovered, so maybe there's a till a chance for you, maybe you can become a photo model. Have you tried it? You seem to have great material, - she chuckled.

-No, I haven't and believe me, I wouldn't have succeeded back than, - she laughed, - maybe now, if I tried, I would get, but you know, I remembered my passion for dancing and I think that now I like it better than modeling, so… - she laughed again.

-What do you mean; you wouldn't have succeeded back then? You are very photogenic.

-It doesn't matter, - Ally stood up, - lets go, boys probably are trashing Kurt's car, eating all the food.

Girls giggled and walked back to the bonfire. They were laughing about something Ally said and almost at their place, when they bumped into Matt.

-Oh, hey, sorry, - Ally giggled.

-S'okay, - after a moment of awkward silence he added, - I was jut coming to see if you're okay, - he said, looking everywhere but her eyes, hands in his jean pockets.

-I'm fine, just overreacted a bit, - she smiled.

-I'll leave you too, I think Finn wants to talk; - Rachel excused herself with a small, but at the same time devilish smile.

The two just looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

-Even thought you're not 6 feet tall, you're better than all those giant chicks, - was all he said before Ally leaped into his arms laughing.

He lifted her and pressed tighter, she just whispered a little "thank you" into his ear before he sat her down and they both went back to the bonfire. Matt's arm around Ally's shoulders, girl pressed tightly to his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 I hope will be up soon. You know, I love reviews ;)<strong>


	7. I'm glad you didn't transfe

**Finally part 2, sorry it took me so long and sorry for all the mistakes you'll find cause I wrote it with a long break between and I ended it at 12 am so I just wanted to upload it. Enjoy, hope you like it and oh, thanks for all the alerts :)**

* * *

><p>Part2<p>

Puck was walking to where Rachel came from. When he saw her coming alone, he thought that he should find Ally, talk to her, maybe apologize or shit like that. When he looked up, he saw something that he didn't expect to see. In front of him there were Ally and Matt walking, looking a bit too cozy. Something twisted inside Puck, probably guilt kicked in; at least that's what Puck thought. He marched towards them and stopped. Both teens looked at him and Matt slowly removed his hand from Ally.

-I'll let you talk, - he said to the girl.

Ally just smiled to him sweetly and with one last hand squeeze let him go. She looked up to Puck.

-Look, - he sighed, hands in his jeans pockets and eyes finally meeting hers, - about earlier…

-It's okay, - she quickly interrupted him.

He studied her expression and tried again:

-No it's not, I…

-No, really, it's fine, - she managed to smile, - lets just go back to others, - and with that she skipped to her friends, playfully punching Puck's shoulder to reassure him that she was fine. Puck just shook his head sadly and followed her.

-Who wants some marshmallows? – Girl shouted skipping back.

Everyone looked at her, but when they saw that she wasn't sad, quickly agreed. 5 minutes and they all were sitting around their bonfire, warming some marshmallows.

-So… What did you do for fun together? – Ally asked, biting a bit of her sweet.

Everyone looked at each other.

-Well… - Artie started.

-Well we didn't, - Cedes continued.

-We didn't hang out together often, - Rachel finally said.

-Yeah, - other agreed.

-We barely had fun together, - Quinn added.

-That's not true; - to everyone's surprise Puck spoke.

When everyone looked confused, he just adjusted guitar, he was playing with before, and started playing a familiar tune. Everyone laughed, except for Ally, and started singing.

_Where they at where they at  
>where they at where they at<br>where they at where they at  
>where they at come on now<br>if you wanna go and take a ride wit me_

Ally quickly understood the song and got on her feet singing along the word she knew. After her, others stood except for Finn, Puck and Cedes well and Artie. Girl didn't know next words so she just danced along the music with Tina and Kurt, while Finn started playing the beat with wooded sticks he found around and stones which were near.

_We're 3-wheelin in the 4 with the gold d's  
>oh why do i live this way<br>hey must be the money_

_in the club on the late nite feelin right  
>lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice<br>looking for a lil shorty i noticed  
>so that i can take home i can take home<br>she can be 18 18 wit a attitude_

(Puck smiled to Ally)

_or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude_

(nod his head to Santana making Ally giggle)

_but as long as you a thicky thicky thick  
>girl you know that its on you know that its on<br>i peep somethin comin towards me on the dance floor  
>sexy and real slow hey<br>sayin she was peepin and i dig the last video  
>so when nelly can we go?<br>how could i tell her no  
>her measurements was 36 25 34<br>i like the way you brush your hair_

(Kurt smiled to Ally smoothing her hair)

_and i like those stylish clothes you wear_

(Ally winked to Kurt)

_i like the way the light hit the ice and glare  
>and i can see you boo from way over there<br>_

Everyone were laughing, Ally and Kurt were hugging, Brittany bouncing up and down. Puck smirked happily and high fived Finn.

-Let's play spin the bottle, - Britt shouted.

-No, - a few disagreed.

-Or, or truth and dare, - girl tried again.

-Or both, - Santana suggested.

Quickly everyone sat down around the bonfire.

-Let first 5 be truth, - Ally quickly said.

-Why, you scared? - Santana bit out.

-Yeah, I don't really know you, but from what I've heard, you can be pretty brutal, - she said with neutral tone, - and believe me, I don't want to be expelled or something, my first month at school.

Before Satan could call her chicken or something, Rachel quickly cut in.

-I agree.

-Fine, let it be your chicken way; - Santana said and gave the bottle to Britt.

-Yay, - Blondie squeaked and span it, the bottle stopped at Matt, - Matty, what did you thought about Ally, when you first saw her?

-Brittany, - Ally whined.

-S'okay, - boy shrugged, - I thought that she's one hell of a dancer.

-Thanks, - Ally smiled, - wait, what? – Her eyes grew bigger.

-Matt's turn, - Britt ignored her petite friend and Ally just looked confused and a bit scared or angry.

Matt's bottle landed on Kurt and he just grinned:

-Kurt, is it true you had a crush on Finn?

-Am, - smaller by blushed, - yeah, yes I did.

-Do you still have? - Matt quirked an eyebrow while Finn felt uncomfortable and other laughed.

-Hey, that's two questions, it's not fair, - Cedes quickly interrupted.

-My turn, - Kurt announced and the bottle landed on Ally, - which guy from the ones here, can you imagine you having babies?

Some started laughing, some had strange face expressions, some were eager to hear the answer, but the girl just smirked and said sweetly:

-Only with you, you're my prince charming and I would love for my kids to have their own fashion expert, - everyone started laughing.

-Yes, I believe our children would be extremely gorgeous; - he shot a meaningful look and continued like he didn't notice girl's glair, - have hell a lot of talent and would be the most fashionable children in the world. Your turn, - he gave the bottle.

Girls bottle landed on Matt and the boy gulped when he so danger in girl's eyes.

-Matty, - she started too sweetly, - where did you first saw me? - She smiled.

-Amm, - he was nervous, - amm at the dance studio in school, we were walking to the gym, when we heard music and then we saw you, - he answered without taking a breath.

-You should have seen him, he was particularly drooling, - Sam laughed before Ally could ask who "we" was.

-Wait what? – Girl glanced around, - who exactly was with you? - She asked Matt.

-Me, Matty, Blondie, Puckerman and Finn, - Mike answered.

Ally's jaw dropped, but before she could say anything, Santana interrupted:

-Okay, I'm bored, let's play the real game and it'll be my turn, - so she spun the bottle and it landed on Artie, - truth or dare?

-Dare, - Artie said it with a "challenge accepted" face.

Artie had to give Santana a foot massage, Cedes and Kurt had to kiss, Sammy had to do cheerio's routine, girls showed him, Puckerman had to serenade Britt, who had to make out with Finn, who dared Matt to hug Miss Pillsbury while wearing muddy t-shirt. Finally Matt's bottle landed on Ally:

-Truth or dare?

-Dare.

-Hmmm, - boy pretended to be thinking, - I would love along with other guys, see you skinny dipping, - he smirked

-No way, you already damaged your throats when you threw her into the water, - Rachel protested.

-Fine, - Matt rolled his eyes.

-Kill joy, - Artie muttered.

-Okay, do a lap dance to all the guys, - Matt challenged Ally.

-Does anyone have a good song?

-I have "Leave your hat on", - Kurt suggested.

-Nah, too boring, does anyone have "Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin, I forgot my MP3, - girl asked.

-Yeah I have, - Artie said and when found, pressed the play button.

Girl started dancing: first in the middle of the circle than to Sam, followed by Mike, Artie, Finn, Matt and the last one was Puck. Song ended and Ally quickly skipped to her seat.

-Hey, mine was too short, - Puck complained.

-Sorry, the song ended, - girl quickly said and spun the bottle, it landed on Tina.

Girl had to tell whether she was still a virgin, Tina's bottle landed on Kurt and he had to kiss Puck. Then the bottle landed on ally and girl gulped, because Kurt was smirking and she almost knew what that meant.

-Truth or dare?

-Dare, - she say, because she knew that there weren't any difference.

-I dare you to tell everyone your last name, - grinned.

-It's Gorgeous, - she sighed. Some laughed, some were confused, - no, really it is Gorgeous, - she repeated.

-We believe it is, even though you may sound a bit smugly, just say what it is, - Rachel spoke.

-No, I mean it, I'm Gorgeous, - she said trying to convince everyone.

-Oh cut the sit and just tell your fucking last name, will you, - Santana lost her patients.

Ally just huffed, quickly stood up and went to Kurt's car while everyone curiously watched her. Girl was back and stretched her hand with some kind of card. Matt took it, read and tried not to laugh. Suddenly everyone was curious and girl's ID was passed to others. Soon everyone had ether a bit puzzled looks on their faced or were trying not to laugh and their stupidity and her last name, but suddenly Brit spoke:

-Wait, so your name is Alice, like Alice Cullen?

Everyone looked the Blondie with different expressions.

-Yeah, just like Alice Cullen, - Ally was a bit annoyed, but could help the smile, because come on it was Brit.

-So are you like a vampire or something?

At this point, Kurt couldn't help himself, because he literally was rolling on the ground laughing and all his designer clothes didn't matter. Ally just glared at her friend and answered sweetly to Brit.

-No, Brit Brit, I'm not a vampire.

From that point they continued playing: Ally dared Mike to try gliding while he was in a tree, Cedes had to prank call Figgins, Artie got back to Santana and she had to give him a back massage and etc. then it came to Kurt, he span the bottle and it landed on Rachel.

-Oh, yay, another Rachel Berry truth, I wonder what we don't know about her yet…-Santana bit out and that challenged little diva.

-Dare, - she said and Kurt didn't even had a chance to ask, but he smirked.

-I dare you to let me be your stylist for a week.

-No, - she protested quickly and ant the same time Cedes cleared her throat.

-Oh and Cedes, she would help.

-No, don't you remember last year? - Rachel protested and Kurt gave her an apologetic look.

-I won't let that happen, - Ally quickly interrupted.

-No, - Rachel still said after she thought about Ally's suggestion.

-Than you have to do the punishment, - Cedes stated.

-What is it?- Rachel asked a bit hesitatively.

-You have to date Jacob for a week, - Ally quickly said and even she didn't know where that came from.

-No, - Rachel gasped and Finn started protesting.

-I start to like the way your mind works, midget, - Santana smirked.

-Yes, - Kurt clapped happily, - Ally, I love you, that's brilliant.

-No, I won't do it, - Rachel almost shouted.

-It's one way or another, Berry, - Santana smirked.

-But, But, - little diva still tried to protest, but failed, - fine, you can have your week, but Ally will help, - she pointed a finger at Kurt.

-That's fine by me, no not fine that's great.

After that they decided that they will start after one week, cause they needed a weekend to prepare her. They played a bit more, before some started yawning and saying they are going to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was about 4 in the morning, when Matt got out of his tent, because he couldn't sleep. Boy started walking around, when he saw something on the bridge and walked to it. When he was close enough he saw that there was Ally sitting, hugging her feet. Matt walked up to her and sat by her side.<p>

-Hey, - he said quietly.

-Hey, - she said sweetly.

-Couldn't sleep?

-Yeah, you?

-Me neither. How long have you been sitting here?

-Dunno, an hour, a few? - Girl smiled

-You mind if sit with you?

-No, - she smiled again.

They were sitting in silence, Ally was still hugging her knees to her chest and her shin was on her knees. Matt was watching the lake until he looked a t her.

-You cold?

-No, I like this chilly weather from the water, - she smiled and put her cheek on her knee so she was facing him.

-So… Why'd you come here? - Boy finally asked.

-My dad was redundant, you know because economic crisis and stuff. Than his friend offered him a job here and we all talked and decided it was probably the best we can get so my mom talked to her boss and he transferred her here as well. And that's how I ended up here, - she smiled.

-oh, it's almost the same with Sammy boy, just that his dad got a promotion, - Matt considered and looked at Ally, - You know, I almost transferred this year..

-Yeah, Kurt told me, who stopped you?

-Well, since it was because of my grandma's health, she had a heart attack and my mother wanted to be with her, but it's my last year at school and then we found out that moms sister, my aunt offered to help, since she was living near my grandma and I really didn't want to start new school, we stayed.

Girl nodded and shivered as a cold wind past. Matt noticed that and quickly shook closer to her, wrapping his arms around her (she was still wearing his hoodie and those ridiculously short shorts). Girl tilted her head and smiled. She positioned herself between his legs and they sat there just like that, he holding Ally from behind and her leaning into him. After a bit of silence girl spoke:

-I'm glad you didn't transfer, - she was looking ahead of her into the deep water.

-Me too, - he said and snuggled closer.

* * *

><p>It was around 6 in the morning when Puck woke up to pee. He got out of the tent and noticed something at the bridge, while he was walking towers the woods. He stopped and looked closer. Something twisted in his stomach when he recognized Ally and Matt cuddling near the water, he thought that that was only his bladder reminding him, why he woke up…<p> 


	8. Kurt's dad

You'll never know chapter 7

It was Sunday evening. Ally got home a bit after noon and just unpacked and went to sleep for a little bit. When she woke up, she had supper with her parents and told them about her weekend. When she got back to her room, she logged on facebook, tumblr, twitter and gmail, to check what she had missed during her bonding trip. She didn't miss anything at tumblr and twitter, had a few unimportant mails and then she checked her FB and saw about 5 new friend requests. It was from Cedes, Tina, Mike, Matt and Rachel. Girl smiled and accepted everyone. She already had Kurt, because he knew her full name before everyone else. After doing her homework, girl was about to turn off her computer, when she saw, that she was tagged in a few photos. Ally quickly scanned through them and called her parents to show her new friends. Her mom said that Finn was cute; dad made fun of Puck's hair and pointed Rachel saying that she must be the same height as Ally. Girl just smiled and told a little bit about everyone. After that, her night was uneventful.

This week was the first football game of the season. Ally was a bit nervous, but did all the routines perfectly. She also cheered on her team like a pro and agreed to go to the party on Friday night Azimio was throwing in order to celebrate their winning. Now it was Wednesday, first break and they all were sitting in the choir room, girl didn't know what was so important that it couldn't wait for their actual practice, so she was just sitting next to Kurt and chatting how his dad wanted him to have dinner on Friday night. Suddenly Finn rose from his seat and started:

-Mr. Schue, I have **something** to say, - he stood in front of the class. - **Something** **happened** to **me**, and I **can't** **really** **get** **into** it, **but** **it's** **shaking** **me** to my core.

-Oh my God, he's coming out, - Puck joked and Ally tried really hard not to laugh.

-Well yeas, - Finn said and everyone's jaws dropped, - here is a man who's sort of recently come **into** my life, and that man is Jesus Christ.

Everyone looked shocked, but Rachel's face was the worst.

-That's way worse, - Puck said now sounding serious but received just Wills skeptical look.

-And I know there's other in here who dig him to, - Finn continued earning a smile from Quinn and an eye roll from Artie. – So I thought that maybe this week we could pay tribute to him. In music, - he received a few more wtf looks, - you know pay tribute to Jesus.

-Sorry,- Kurt started, - but if I wanted to sing about Jesus I would go to church and the reason I don't go is because most churches don't think very much of gay people or women, or science, - he said receiving a nod from Ally.

-I don't see anything wrong with getting a little bit churched up in here, - Mercedes disagreed smiling.

-I agree, - Quinn added, - I had a really hard year and I turned to God a lot for help. I for one wouldn't mind saying thanks.

-Thanks for what, - Santana bitted out, - that it didn't come out a lizard baby?

She didn't noticed how Puck wined at reminder of his daughter, but Ally did.

-Whenever I pray I fall asleep, - Brit said.

-Well, guys, maybe our song selection doesn't have to be about Jesus, - Mr. Schue interrupted. – We could do song about spirituality.

Puck rolled his eyes.

-You got a problem with Jesus, - Finn shouted to him.

-Oh, I got no problem with the guy, - Puck answered. - I'm a total Jew for Jesus. He's my number one Heb., - at this he received a few WTF looks. - What I don't like seeing is people using J-Money to cramp everyone else's style 'cause it seems to me that true spirituality or whatever you want to call it is about enjoying the life that you've been given. I mean, I see God every time I make out with a new chick.

-Okay, - Rachel had enough, - okay that doesn't make any sense, - Ally was enjoying this whole thing too much, - in fact it's stupid, - Rachel looked at him.

-Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?- Puck said in a very calm voice, -this time I'd like to continue my streak, - he stood up, - of doing only songs by Jewish artists, - took his guitar sand started, - Hit it.

Brad started playing the piano and Ally smiled, this was interesting.

_Come out Virginia, Don't let me wait._

(Ally started dancing in the chair)

_You Catholic girls start much too late.  
>Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate<br>I might as well be the one_

(Soon after the girl, everyone joined in and started dancing in their chairs except for Kurt, so Ally just nudged his shoulder, he smiled weakly, so the girl continued on her own)

_Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray.  
>They built you a temple and locked you away.<br>Oh, but they never told you the price that you pay  
>For things that you might have done...<em>

_Only the good die young_

__(He ran to Ally and stopped in front of her)

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_

(Girl just laughed and as he turned around to jump away, Ally just put her hand on his shoulder and followed him to the front of class and danced next to him)

_You got a brand new soul  
>Ooh, And a cross of gold<em>

(Soon almost everyone joined them)

_Come out come out come out  
>Virgina don't let me wait<br>You Catholic girls start much too late  
>Sooner or later it comes down to fate<em>

_I might as well be the one,  
>You know that only the good die young <em>(this part they sang all together)_  
>I'm telling you baby<br>_

They finished all laughing, Matt and Ally even hugged which didn't go unnoticed by Puck. Then Ally saw that Kurt was just sitting on the chair and texting.

-Oh come on it wasn't bad, - she said coming to him.

-No, - he said and raised his eyes, - but I'm not in the mood.

Ally pouted which received a smile from her friend. Bell rang and they went to their next class (Ally had English and he had Biology).

It was French lesson now, Kurt and Ally had it together and they were assigned to talk in pairs about what they are planning to do today. Ally was sitting behind Kurt and Azimio, speaking to Ana (girl from the volleyball team) and trying really hard not to laugh from Az "WTF are you saying" expression, when suddenly Miss Pillsbury ran into class almost unnoticed and Mr. Schue was standing in the door. Ally felt like her heart just dropped to her heels. Something was wrong.

-Mr. Schue, - girl quickly shot to her feet.

Kurt was called before girl got her answer and when the three of them walked out of the class to talk, Ally quickly followed not listening to her French teachers' protests. Girl heard the news and quickly ran to class and picked hers and Kurt's stuff.

-Ally you're not going, - Schuester protested.-You're staying in class.

-No, - she stood her ground, - I need to be there, please, - she begged and teacher gave in, informed their French teacher and all four of them went to the hospital.

Kurt was just standing there. Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue sat behind him and Ally just didn't know what to do. She stood up and went to her friend. Girl put her hand on Kurts' shoulder but he just shrugged it off.

-Kurt, please, - was all she said, she needed to do something, to comfort him.

Boy looked at her and let her hug him. Somehow it helped him a little bit so he just tightened his grip. Ally sighed in relief. Finally the doctor came and Ally released the boy, who quickly asked:

-Where is he? Is he dead?

-No, he's alive, - the doctor told and you could feel everybody relaxing a bit.-But I'm sorry, I don't have any other good news.

-I wanna see him, - Kurt quickly started walking, but was stopped.

-He hasn't regained conciseness yet.

-I thought he had a heart attack, - Mr. Schue said.

-Brought on by an arrhythmia, which caused a lack of blood to his brain. That's what made him lose consciousness and what's keeping him comatose. We have him on lidocaine, but there's no guarantees they're going to work or what kind of damage was done to his brain by the lack of oxygen, - the doctor said without being interrupted

-I don't understand what you're saying. When is he going to wake up?-Kurt spoke and Ally was quickly by his side, holding his hand.

-I don't know.

-Okay, just-just… just take us to him now, please, - Mr. Scue asked and doctor led the way.

They entered Burt's ward and stood there while Kurt walked to his dad.

-I need a minute, - he said after a bit.

Ally looked to him and then to the adults.

-I don't think you should be alone, Kurt, - Miss Pillsbury spoke.

-Yeah, - Ally started but was cut off.

-Please just give me a moment alone with my father.

Adult looked to each other, while Ally stared and Kurt's back.

-We'll be right outside, - Mr. Schue said, supportingly squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

Ally was about to protest, but teacher just guided her out to the waiting room. She didn't hear what doctor said to the guidance counselor, she just went to the nearest seat and sat. It was like she zoned out. She didn't hear adults talking nor did she saw how they came to her until her Spanish teacher squatted in front of her and touched her knee.

-Ally, maybe you should get back to school.

-No, - she said quietly, - no, - she said again, but now it was almost a shout, - Kurt's all alone, his dad is here I can't leave him.

-Will, - Miss Pillsbury touched his shoulder, - let the girl stay, I'll inform Figgins about the situation, - when she received a nod she continued, - Alice, how about you call your parents before Kurt comes out.

Girl just nodded and stood up, searching for her phone in her purse. She tried calling her mom, but it went straight to the voicemail, then she tried dad and after a few ring he answered.

-Hello.

-Hi, dad, - girl spoke in a shaky voice.

-Ally, baby what's wrong, are you okay?

-Yeah, - she breathed out, - I'm fine, - she tried to control herself. - Kurt's father had a heart attack and now is in the hospital and Kurt is all alone, - her voice started to shake, - he has nobody to be with him, - she took a deep breath, - me, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury are here for him.

-Kurt, that's the gay boy you rage good friends with.

-Yes, - her voice was very small.

-Okay, how's his father doing?

-His unconscious and doctors don't know when he's going to wake up, but he's still alive, - oh, dad, what if he doesn't make it, Kurt's alone, he already lost his mom, he can't loose his fater too.

-If doctors are saying that he will wake up than he will wake up, - there as a bit of silence, - is there anything I can help?

-No, I… I just don't know what to do…

-Be there for him, okay? Be strong. Does your mother know?

-No, she didn't answer her phone.

-Oh, she's probably at meeting, I'll tell her later. You can stay the night with Kurt is you want.

-Thanks dad, I have to go, I think I see Burt's doctor coming.

-Okay, bye, but if you need anything call me.

-Yeah, okay dad, thanks.

And girl was right Mr. Hummel's doctor was coming, he said that they needed to do some kind of test so Kurt had to leave. Ally came and gave her friend one more tight hug. The four of them stayed at the hospital until 7 pm when the nurse came and said it was past visiting hours.

-I want to stay, - Kurt announced, but the nurse said than he can't because ke's underaged.

-Besides, Kurt, you have to sleep, you can visit your father first thing in the morning, - Miss Pillsbury said.

-Yeah, Kurt, I'll be at your door 6:30 to drive you here, - Mr. Schue added.

-Is there anyone you can stay with? – Guidance counselor asked.

-No.

-I'll stay with him, - Ally quickly said.

-Ally you have school tomorrow, - Mr. Schue protested.

-No, it's okay, my parents said I could.

-Ally, I can't ask you for that, - Kurt protested too.

-Do you really think you want to be alone tonight?

Boy was silence.

-That's what I thought, it's okay, let's go, - Ally said, hugging Kurt and guiding him to Mr. Schue's car.

Teacher drove them to Kurt's home; made sure they were safe and drove home. Kurt walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Girl just looked at him and quickly sat besides hugging him. Boy leaned into the girl and started crying.

-Shh, - Ally tried to calm him, - everything's going to be okay, your dad is a tough guy, he won't give up without a fight.

Boy sobbed quietly for God know how long and Ally didn't care she just wanted for everything to be okay. After an hour or so, Kurt was asleep on Ally's lap, hugging her by her wais and girls head was on her shoulder. What how they spent the night: both tired that's why so fast at sleep and both sad, hugging each other.


	9. What would I do without you?

**Thanks for all the alerts, you are awesome, tell me how you like it and I hope that next chapter will be the end of the 3 rd episode :D**

**p.s. I hate that glee takes all the ideas I have about what song to do and now I'll just look like I'm copying them (*caught* sexy and I know it *caught*)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The next morning they woke up from the sun coming out the window.

-What time is it? - Kurt asked stretching and sitting up.

-Fine thirty, - girl answered checking her phone. –Mr. Schue will be here in an hour, go take a quick shower I'll make some breakfast.

After they ate and got ready, Ally texted her parents and Mr. Schue drove them to see Burt. Kurt was allowed to see him only for an hour then he was told that doctor have to run some more tests and that he won't be able to see his father until 4 pm, so the teacher drove kids to school. Kurt didn't want to see anyone so they stayed in the choir room till the classes started.

Ally didn't have classes with Kurt today, but she spent all her breaks with him, usually just sitting in the library or in the choir room. Girl first two lessons had Math, but Puck wasn't there and third was English, but Q and Tana didn't talk too much to her so they didn't ask either, but then when Ally and Kurt were at the choir room during lunch, glee club started coming in. Ally quickly sat behind Kurt. First Tina came and gave him a hug. Quinn, Matt and Mike just patted his shoulders. Then Santana and Brit came:

-Hey, Kurt, - Tana spoke, - we're really sorry for your dad's heart attack.

-Thanks, Santana.

-I did a book report on heart attacks, if you want to give it to the doctor, - Brit spoke giving Kurt some colorful papers. - I got knocked down an entire letter grade 'cause it was written in crayon.

Suddenly Finn marched in the room and Ally quickly stood in a protecting pose.

-What the hell happened?

-My dad's in the hospital, - Kurt numbly said.

-I know, - Finn almost shouted, - My mom just called me. I feel like I'm the last one to know!

Ally was about to push him away, but Kurt replayed:

-Well, I'm sorry, Finn. It didn't occur to me to call you, because he's not your father.

-Yeah, well, he's the closest I'm ever going to get, okay? - Finn shouted and Ally almost jumped at him, but someone stopped her by grabbing her by the waist. - I know it may not look like what everybody else has, but I thought we were… sort of a family, -Kurt just shook his head and sat. Boy finally calmed down. - Look, I-I guess I just… I didn't like overhearing other people talking about it in gym class.

Kurt looked at him and let him sit next to himself. Ally relaxed a bit and was released. She looked up and saw Matt.

-Sorry, - she mouthed and he just smiled and got back to his seat behind her.

-Hey, guys, - Mr. Schue came, - our thoughts are all with Kurt, and, uh, -Finn tried to pat Kurt's shoulder but he wouldn't let, - I know it's sort of hard to really focus on anything else…- suddenly Mercedes spoke.

-Mr. Schue

- Yeah.

-I've been struggling, trying to figure out what I wanted to say to Kurt all day, and I realize I don't want to say it, I want to sing it, - teacher gestured her to come in front of everyone, - This song is about being in a very dark place, and turning to God, - she gave the sheet papers to Brad. - It's a spiritual song, Mr. Schue. Is that okay?

-It's fine.

- Tina, Quinn, can you help me out, please? - Girls stood behind Cedes and they started to sing.

Ally quickly took Quinn's palace next to Kurt and took his hand. He just smiled at her and squeezed her hand but didn't let go. By the end of the song, Kurt was crying and squeezing Ally's hand hardy, girl was stroking his back, trying to help him somehow. After the last note faded away, everyone clapped.

-Thank you, Mercedes, - Kurt sighed and girls got back to their seats, Q taking Ally's, - your voice is stunning, but… I don't believe in God.

-Wait, what? –Tina asked.

-You've all professed your beliefs. I'm just stating mine. I think God is kind of like Santa Claus for adults, - he said looking ant Q, Ally just squeezed his hand supporting him.- Otherwise, God's kind of a jerk, - now he said it a bit angrily, - isn't he? I mean, he makes me gay and then has his followers going around telling me it's something that I chose. As if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life, - he said and you could see different expressions on everyone's faces. - And right now I don't want a heavenly father. I want my real one back.

-But Kurt, how do you know for sure? – Mercedes asked. - I mean, you can't prove that there's no God.

-You can't prove that, - he now was fuming, - there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?- the whole rant, Ally was trying to calm him.

-Is God and evil dwarf? - Brit asked.

-We shouldn't be talking like this; - Quinn lost her temper.-It's not right.

-Back off, - Ally hissed and the girls.

-I'm sorry Quinn, - Kurt stood and Ally glared at blondie, -But you all can believe whatever you want to. But I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts… but I don't want your prayers, - and with that he went to his next lesson.

-Idiots, - Ally said angrily and shot out of the room following Kurt.

* * *

><p>Next day went the same, they visited Kurt's dad, then they went to school, Ally had French with Kurt the third period and then spent lunch together on the bleachers. After History she was walking to her locker when she saw that Kurt was walking out of Sue's office, so she marched to him:<p>

-What did she want?

-Nothing.

-Kurt, - she stopped him from moving past her. - Spill.

-She wanted me to complain to Figgins about the whole spirituality thing, - he spit out.

-You can't do that Kurt, it's Sue we're talking about it won't lead to anything good.

-Well it will do me something good, - he shot, - I'm sick of hearing this nonsense, if God is so good than why did he have to give my dad a heart attack, huh?-he shouted and people started looking at them.

-Calm down, Kurt, - girl pleaded, - I'm sorry it's your choice and I understand what you mean, - she took his hand and he calmed down a bit, - I guess I just was afraid of Sue leading you on, I'm sorry, okay? - boy nodded, - look if that will make you feel better than let it be that way, okay, I won't judge you, I will be there for you okay?

-Okay.

They both hugged and went to their classes. After their lessons ended, gleeks met at choir room. After Mr. Schue told the news to everyone Tine lost it:

-Few weeks ago we were too sexy, now we're too religious, we can't win¡

-Now I know how Miley feels, - Brit said and earned a WTF look from a few members.

-The real tragedy here is that I found the most perfect spiritual song to sing this week, and now it's been torn away from me like Sophie's daughter, - Rachel dramatically complained and Ally and Santana actually rolled their eyes.

-Guys, you can still sing whatever songs you like that sum up your feelings about God, about spirit. - Teacher said. -You just can't do it on school time.

-I hope you're happy, Kurt, - Santana bit out.

-Shut up, stupid, - Ally shot back.

-Having the week of my life, actually, - Kurt said numbly while Ally still glared at Tana.

-Guys…-Mr. Schue warned, - back off Kurt, okay? He had every right to speak his mind.

Ally took her friends hand and squeezed it a bit while Artie nodded agreeing with the teacher.

-Look, Kurt, we're sympathetic to what you're going through,-Mercedes spoke and Ally couldn't believe her, she supposed to be Kurt's best friend, - but siding with Miss Sylvester isn't gonna do anyone any good.

-It's doing me some good. Now I don't have to sit around listening to all you mental patients talk about how's there's a God when I know there isn't one, - Kurt told still a bit numbly and Ally and Artie had his back the whole time.

Mr. Schue suggested to end their practice there and let all of them go.

After school Kurt and Ally went to see Burt. He was still unconscious, but kids were with him the whole time. After a few hours, Carol and Finn came so Ally and Kurt went to grab something to eat. When they got back they saw that Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn were there so they watched threw the window. Finally Kurt lost it and marched into the room:

-What's going on in here?

-We were just praying for your dad, - Rachel answered.

-Rachel, Quinn, and I are taking turns. We're from different denominations and religions, so we figured one of us is bound to be right, Cedes added.

Ally saw how Kurt was breathing heavily so quickly sat her coffee on the table and went in time to hear Kurt saying:

-I didn't ask you to do this.

-Honey, I know you're upset about what's happening, I get it, but friends help out, even when you don't ask, - Carol said.

Ally gripped Kurt's hand trying to calm him down.

-Mr. Kurt Hummel? - Some lady came in.

-Dude, why didn't you just tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim, - Finn showed his cluelessness.

-I'm not Muslim, I'm a Sikh, - the woman said.

-She's going to see if acupuncture will improve the circulation to my dad's brain, - Kurt sighed. - Amazingly, needles pierce the skin better than psalms. Can you all please leave now?

-We all just wanted to do something, - Rachel said as everyone left.

-I would like to be alone, - Kurt said not turning to face Ally.

-But…

-Please, I just need to be with my dad while she does her thing.

-I, - Ally sighed, - I think I should go home, my parents probably are worried, - she said sadly.

-I'll text you, - Kurt said and turn to give the girl a hug, - promise, - he reassured her.

Ally kissed boys check, Mr. Hummel's forehead and said goodbye to the lady and left. When she got home, took a long hot shower. Before she went to bed she received a text from Kurt, saying he will be staying at the hospital for the night (somehow he managed to convince nurses to let him stay).

* * *

><p>Next morning Ally woke up, ate her breakfast, got ready and went to Kurt's home, to pick him new clothes. She picked him a pair of black jeans, a simple t-shirt, a grey cardigan she fell in love first thing she saw it. When she arrived, she saw him sleeping in the chair next to his father. She quietly entered and sat all the things aside. Girl went to her friend and gently stroked his cheek:<p>

-Kurt, Kurty, wake up, - she said sweetly.

Boy opened his eyes, stretched and blinked a few times.

-Morning, - he said with a sleepy voice.

-Hey there, I brought you some clean clothes, your toiletries and some breakfast, - she smiled stepping aside.

-Thanks, Cherie, - he stood to check up his dad.

The nurse walked in and said that she had to do the morning check up for his dad so they left. Ally waited near men's bathroom for Kurt to change and after he was done they went to find a quiet place to eat their breakfast. Ally only drank her strong coffee while she gave Kurt some fresh fruit, oatmeal and his strong coffee.

-So, any changes? - Girl asked.

-No, -he sighed, - but doctors saying that maybe it's a good thing.

-I can see how it's a good thing, he's stable. Have a little bit of patients and you'll see that everything's gonna be okay - she reassured him.

Boy looked up, smiled and took her hand:

-What would I do without you?

-Oh I don't know, - she joked, - maybe wear the same clothes two day in a row.

-True, - Kurt said and they both laughed.

After Kurt ate, they went back to Burt. They spent the time just watching him, talking about everything, hoping that maybe the sound of familiar voices will help him recover more quickly. After a few hours, the glee kids came so Ally excused herself to let them be with Kurt and his father.

She went to the waiting room and sat looking at the ceiling.

-Hey, - a familiar voice greeted her.

-Hey, - she smiled to him.

-How're you doing?

-I'm okay, - he gave her a pointed look, - just worried about Kurt, you know, - she confessed.

-Yeah, I know. You look tired; did you sleep at all this night?

-Yeah, I went home just, ah, - she laughed sadly, - probably one night of normal sleep doesn't pay off for all the other days.

-C'on let's get some caffeine in your system before you break, - he smiled and stood.

They went to hospitals café, he ordered himself a cup of coffee and she asked for a green tea.

-Matt, I can pay for myself, - girl protested as boy paid for her drink.

- I know, -he said ant took both of their cups and carried them to one of the tables.

-Thanks, - she said as he past her tea to her.

-Don't mention it.

-So, - girl asked while waiting for her drink to cool down, - how come you're not with others?

-Well I saw you leaving and thought that Kurt has enough people to talk and you looked like you needed a friend to talk.

Girl smiled and took a sip.

-It looks like you know me quite well, - she said.

-Maybe, - he smiled his half smile and took a sip of his own drink. - So, any news about his dad?

-No, - she sat her cup and shook her head, - they still don't know when he will wake up, - she said gripping her cup, - and I try to seem optimistic about everything but I just don't know how long will Kurt be able to handle this, - her voice was starting to crack.

-Hey, - Matt said taking her hand, - look at me, - girl raised her eyes to meet his, - everything's gonna be okay, Mr. Hummel's a strong man he'll wake up soon, - he reassured her.

Girl just nodded not taking her eye of his while he just rubbed circles of the back of her hand with his thumb.

-You're a really good friend to him, - he said after a while and girl just laughed sadly, - no, I mean it, you are and he is very lucky to have you.

Ally just smiled as a thank you and he squeezed her hand lightly…

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll just post a list of song I want to wrote in the future so that it wouldn't look like a lame try to redo what they did?<br>P.S. how you like the storyline so far? What are you expecting in the future?**


	10. He's awake

**So okay this is the last chapter related to episode 3. Next will be a few chapter not related to the next episode, so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The whole weekend went like that: Ally and Kurt spending the hole time in hospital, doing homework, sometimes Mr. Schue came with Emma to check up on kids; Ally's parents visited and supported Kurt. Matt texted Ally quite frequently and Kurt teased her about it, but she just brushed it off saying that he's just worried about Kurt.<p>

Monday got by like the previous week and on Tuesday WMHS Titans had their second game. Ally really wasn't into cheering, but she had to, so when she needed she faked a smile, but every spare minute, she was texting Kurt. Sam was hit and was out of the feeld for dislocated shoulder, Q followed him. The games ended with a win. After the game, Ally went straight to the hospital; Matt drove her there and spent the evening with his two friends.

Wednesday flew by very quickly and it was Glee time.

-I know things were pretty morose around here this past week. But I want to celebrate some good news for our family. Let's hear it for Titans for their win in their second game of the season.

Everybody started clapping.

-Yeah, too bad Sam had to have his arm basically ripped off for it to happen, but it's good to have you back in the saddle, brother, - Puck said to Finn.

Ally looked at Sam, she tried to be a good friend and help him as much as she could, but she didn't have a lot of time, cause of helping Kurt. Suddenly Kurt stood:

-Mr. Schue, if I may.

-Yeah.

-Um, I wanted to thank everyone for your kind e-mails and queries about my dad, but for your information, his condition mains the same, - he swallowed and continued.- I need to express myself, so with your permission,-he said turning to the teacher, - Mr. Shue, I've prepared a number for the occasion.

-Of course, Kurt, - he said and took boy's seat beside Ally (squeezing her shoulder for comfort), girl just smiled and looked at Kurt.

-On the day of my mom's funeral,- Kurt started and Ally knew what he was going to tell everybody so she froze a bit. Matt (sitting on her other side) noticed that and quickly put his hand on her shoulders. Girl just leaned in while her petite friend continued. -when they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it.  
>It was the last time I was ever going to see her, and I remember I looked up at my dad and I, I just wanted him to say something, just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over,-by this point, tears were rolling down Ally's cheek and only Matt saw that, so he just pressed her closer, - and he just took my hand and squeezed it. And just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me… that was enough. This is for my dad, - he sighed.<p>

When he was singing, all the girls were crying and somehow in the middle of the song, Mr. Schue took Ally's hand, probably he also needed support, so girl just smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. Kurt ended the song crying. After that, they all had a group hug and Mr. Schue dismissed them.

Thursday, Ally came to eat her lunch in the choir room. There were a few boys from the band, so they chatted a bit, while boys collected their things. After girl was left alone, she took her mp3 player and listened to the song "one of us", she was singing along quietly when Tina came.

-Hey, - girl smiled.

-Oh, hey, - Ally answered, - was I too loud?

-No, just came to think, - Asian girl said, sitting next to Ally. Girls just smiled understandingly.- so, what were you singing?

-One of us, by Joan Osborne, it somehow fits what's going at the moment.

-Yeah, it's a good song, - Tina said.

Ally smiled and gave one earphone to other girl. After a few more songs, they went to class. The day flew by and Ally was at home, doing her homework, when her phone buzzed. She knew that Kurt earlier went to church with Cedes and probably just got back to his dad, so when she saw his name she was scared.

-What's wrong?- as asked as soon as she pressed the answer button.

-He's awake, - Kurt almost squeaked happily.

-You're kidding? - Girl couldn't believe the good news.

-No, he's awake, doctors are checking him now.

-Be there in 10.

She didn't wait for his answer, quickly grabbing her stuff, she ran downstairs, shouted "He's awake" to her father and after hearing a happy sight "Finally" and " Don't be too late" she ran off, texting Cedes to inform everyone.

She arrived at the hospital shortly. Kurt was in the waiting room.

-He's awake, - he said happily as Ally ran into his opened arms.

Ally just sighed happily and hugged him tightly.

-Doctors still checking him?

-Yes.

They went to sit and shortly all the glee club with Miss. Pillsbury was there. Everyone was curious how it happened and Kurt was answering like a billion questions at a time. Finally when the interrogation was over Mr. Schue said.

-We should celebrate, - he caught everyone's attention and added, - maybe with this weeks group number?

-We should do "One of us", - Tina said and Ally's head whipped towards the girl.- earlier today me and Ally were listening to it and it' kinda perfect.

-But we can't sing this song, - Ally reminded.

-Oh what the hell Finn already broke the rule by singing "Losing my religion", so if everyone wants to then let it be, - Mr. Schue said.

Everybody cheered, Ally and Kurt hugging.

-Since I'll be filming it, please try to find something white to wear, at least a top or something, you know just to mach, - Kurt announced and everyone laughed.

Friday after school they all were gathering at the auditorium. Ally was just coming From the bathroom as she ran into Matt in front of auditorium door.

-Hey, - she smiled.

-Hey, looking good, - he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ally was wearing her summery white (short and strapless) dress with converse shoes.

-Thanks, you don't look bad yourself, - she laughed and Matt (who was wearing whit shirt and black jeans with the same converse shoes) put his arm on her shoulders and they both entered the room laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>What Ally is wearing during "One of us":<strong>

**http:/www . polyvore . com/one_us/set?id=35705561**

**Hope to update soon, I would love your feedback ;)**


	11. Leather jackets and tender spot

**Sorry for not uploading for so long. I know this chapter is short and a bit random, but after this I'm going back to following the series so bare with me and please, say if you like this kind of random moments :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter10<p>

Monday morning Ally was at her locker, picking the books she needed for her first lessons, when she spotted someone coming her way.

-Well that's a sight I don't mind seeing more often, - she said smiling.

-I knew you couldn't resist the Puckster charm, - he smirked and stopped in front of her, leaning against the lockers.

-You really enjoy calling that yourself, do you?- she laughed, - Actually, - she said emphasizing the word, - I was talking about your jacket, I find it sexy when guys wear leather jackets, - she winked at him, - searching for something in her locker.

-Oh really, cause I always thought I was sexy 24/7, - he smirked

-Maybe, - she smiled, - or maybe it's just today cause we're so matchy matchy, - she laughed at his raised questionable eyebrow and took out her leather jacket out of the locker.

Puck looked confused until he noticed that in fact they were matching: they both were wearing dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jackets. Boy laughed and helped Ally to put on her jacket.

-So, since we established that I'm hot and I think you're hot, - he said with his trade smirk, - wanna make out?

Girl raised an eyebrow, but the bell rang announcing the start of their first class and making Ally laugh:

-Well I guess, now you'll never know.

-Tease, - he laughed and swung his arm around her shoulders leading them both to their Math class.

...

At lunch Ally came to the cafeteria already finding it full. She quickly spotted Mike and Matt and one free spot at their table.

-Hey, mind if I join you? – She asked putting her purse on the back of the chair in front of the guys.

-Not at all, - Matt quickly said.

-I mind, - Mike fake protested earning a stuck tongue form Ally.

Girl put her jacket on the back of her seat and went to the line to grab something to eat. When she got back with her steamed veggies and juice, girl saw that Puck was in her seat. She sat her trail on the table and cleared her throat.

-Thanks for keeping my seat warm, but you can leave now, - she said with a fake polite smile.

-Sorry, this seat is taken, - he grinned.

-You saw my stuff on the back of the chair so...

-Yeah, but there were no more chair so I took this seat.

-Oh come on, Puck, - she said half seductively half pleading.

-Nope, - he teased her.

-Fine, I'll go eat somewhere else, - as she was turning around, she saw that Matt was about to say something, but then saw her big grin, - or better yet, you took my seat, I'll use you as mine, - she said and sat on his knees ignoring him.

-You know I won't be able to eat or communicate with them, - he said leaning a bit from her.

-Will you give me back my seat? - She asked not even turning to look at him.

-No, - he said firmly.

-Than not my problem, - she said stabbing a steam carrot and shoving it into her mouth.

She chewed, swallowed it and started talking to Mike and Matt pretending like nothing had happened. Puck looked at her a bit annoyed for a moment, then decided that what the hell and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, to make her sit more comfortably for him. She ignored it too even though at that moment she was chewing so she almost spit her food out.

Ally's hair was covering her whole back and blocking Puck from the table. He gently pushed her hair to one of her shoulders accidently brushing his fingers against her neck that caused her to shiver, but she ignored it, but Puck found it quite interesting. He was looking at the spot on her neck where he felt her skin beneath his fingers and after a moment he decided to try something. Puck gently blew air onto her neck and that cause her to shiver again and her skin got goosebumps. When she didn't react to that it didn't bother Puck, he was smiling, amused –was this her tender spot? He tried blowing air to her neck once more and this time she looked at him a bit annoyed:

-Stop that, - she said ant whipped her head to go back to her conversation with Matt and Mike, covering her back with her hair again.

Puck was enjoying himself far too much to stop so he pulled her hair to the side again, as he was playing with her hair; he inhaled the scent and found out that her hair smelt just like apples. Puck quickly looked around the cafeteria, but people were too busy with their own stuff to take notice of him, besides Ally's hair was so long and thick that you could almost hide in them. When he accidently touched her neck again by pulling her hair, she shivered again, but just shrugged it off, but Puck could see that this was affecting her, because she started squirming on his lap. He lowered his hands so that they here hugging her around her hips and pulled her closer to him; she stopped squirming and leaned into him a bit that is when he did the unthinkable. It was just so tempting: her skin was just there so beautiful and she smelt so good so fruity and the fact that she leaned into him was just the last straw. He just lowered his head a bit, her hair falling down to cover him, and gently brushed his lips against her neck. That did it, Ally gasped and quickly jumped of his lap confusing Mike and Matt and scaring Puck a bit, but when he saw goosebumps all over her skin he smiled not even smirked, just smiled finding it amusing and flattering, that he could do that to her, that he found her tender place not even having to get her to his bed to explore her whole body, but don't get him wrong he still wanted and after seeing what he can and how she react to him, he wants it even more.

-What's wrong? - Mike asked confused, looking to quite angry Ally glaring at Puck but at the same time a bit dazed girl.

-Nothing, I... I... I just have to go, - she snapped out of this trans, collected her stuff and turned to her boys, - Matty, I'll see you after school, - she said receiving a nod and a smile from him, - see you Mikey, - she said hugging her friend and ruffling his hair on her way out of the cafeteria.

-What was that? - Mike asked watching as his girl bolted so quickly.

-Beats me, - Puck said watching as her back disappeared from his sight with a pleased smile when he quickly realised what Ally said, - wait, - he was some kind of pissed and a bit anxious, - why are you two meeting after school?- he asked Matt.


	12. Duets

**So sorry it took me that long and that this chapter ir that long, but, hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Ally finally found a spot for her car and as she killed the engine after parking it, she heard her phone blasting a familiar tune. She noted to herself that she should turn off the sound of her mobile before entering the building and then looked at the clock. Who could be calling her at 10:15 in the morning? Phone showed that it was Kurt, they had glee now, what could be so important, that he would be calling here even though he knew she had a doctor's appointment and half past ten.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" she asked a bit alarmed.

"Sorry, Cherie, I know you don't have time, but I needed to ask whether you wanted to take part in a duet competition that Mr. Schue is organising."

"And it couldn't wait until I was back?" she sighed.

"Sorry we're short with one member and it's between you and Matt and the prise is that the winners will be able to pick songs for Sectionals. We will be drawing our partner from the hat. So you're in?"

"Is it possible that I can get out of this somehow?" she said a bit pleading and she heard a few chuckles in the background. "Kurt, am I on the speaker?"

"Guilty" he said not sounding guilty at all.

"The least you could do was inform me" she said a bit mad. "and no if you are one member short and it's between me and Matt than I'll pass" she said and laughed "good luck and sorry, Matty" she said when she heard him protest."Wait, why are you one member short?" she asked finally registrating the news.

"Puck's in juvie" Kurt informed her.

"Idiot" was all Ally said and she heard a few agreements." Okay Kurt, I really have to go now, we'll talk later, bye, guys" she added at the end and with wishing good luck in the competition she hung up.

...

Ally walked into school a few hours later after her talk with Kurt.

"You own me big time" she heard Matt's voice right next to her ear.

"Matt" she exhaled a bit startled.

"Don't you Matt me, it's your fault I'm in this mess" he said pretending to be mad when they stopped at her locker.

"Who did you get?" she asked opening her locker.

"Finn" he frown and girl just laughed. "Oh so you think it's funny?" he said and started tickling her.

"Stop¡ Matt¡ Please¡" she managed to say between laughter and squirming.

"Say you're sorry and that you'll repay me for this somehow" he said happily still tickling her.

"Fine, I'm sorry" she said through her laugh and he stopped steadying her with his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry" she repeated a bit quietly looking straight into his eyes and then she placed her hands on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes kissing his check. "There" she said after they both stepped away from each other both a bit dazes "does this count?" she asked looking at him threw her lashes.

"Maybe" he said getting closer to her, but his face quickly changed and a big grin appeared on his face "but you know how much I don't like to sing in front of everyone" he said with a mischievous look.

"I'll bake you brownies" Ally quickly said.

"Brownies, hmm" Matt pretended to be thinking. "Fine, deal" he said and helped her with her books. "So, why were you at the doctors, is everything alright?" he asked while walking with her to her next class.

"How did you know I was at the hospital?" she asked looking at him.

"Kurt told us" he said smiling and chuckled when heard Ally muttering "figures" under her breath. "So, anything we have to worry about?"

"No, just a check up" she lied smoothly and quickly changed the subject.

...

"So have you decided what were you going to sing?" Ally asked eating an apple while sitting in boys' locker room and waiting for Matt to get ready.

"Yeah" he laughed putting on his shirt "We'll be doing "Black suits coming" by Will Smith" he said and watched her reaction.

Ally stopped chewing and slowly a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Awesome" she laughed and leaned back at the lockers.

It was quiet for a bit as Matt was putting his clothes in the back and Ally appeard to be very interesting in her apple.

"So you wanna help or something?" Matt finally asked grinning, knowing that she was dying to help.

Her face light up and he started laughing and shaking his head.

"Ass" Ally said, jumping off the bench and walking out the locker room.

"Wait" Matt shouted slammed his locker and ran after her. "We'll meeting at his place, you coming?"

Girl nodded and they drove to Finn's. Finn laughed seeing Ally and shook his head inviting them in and muttering something under his breath that sounded like "Should've know better". While boys learned lyric, Ally put on her earphones and started creating choreography, she wanted it to be good, but not too hard as it was for Finn and also because she knew that it would be too hard to sing this song and do some strong choreography. She also helped with their costumes and eyed boys in their black suits, smirking at them and saying how she loved men in black suits making Finn blush and laughing about that for good five minutes. After that she spent ten more minutes apologizing to Finn and hitting Matt every time he started laughing loudly at the two of them.

...

Next morning Ally marched straight to Matt and Mike at Matt's locker.

"Now we're even" was all that Ally said before giving a big plate full of squared pieces of brownies to Matt.

"What's this?" Mike asked eyeing the plate.

"She made me take part in the competition and I made her make me brownies" Matt said smirking and ten look at her "I just didn't thought you will, you know I was just kidding right?" he said sincerely.

"I know, but I but I felt bad" she said looking at the ground "cause it will be bad enought seeing you humi9liate yourself in front of everyone" she said with a big grin on her face raising her eyes " I mean I saw you yesterday and it was awful" she laughed.

"It wasn't" Matt protested while his friends laughed.

"Whatever, try it" she noded to the plate.

Matt took one and bite half off it and after a moment he was moaning.

"God, they are sooo good" he said stuffin the other half into his mouth.

"I want one too" Mike said reaching for the plate.

"Mine" Matt protested smacking his arm off.

"Don't be rude, share or I'll take them away from you" Ally threatened smiling that he liked what she made.

"Oh dear God¡" Mike moaned as well "Ally I could like marry you for this, I love them, hell, I love you" Mike said grabbing another one.

Matt just nodded chewing and Ally giggled.

"Michael Chang¡" they hear pissed off Tina.

"Shit¡" Mike said with his mouth full.

Ally looked apologetic.

"Baby, it's not like that it's just, God, you have to try them" he said pointing to bronies.

"Move now" she ordered him glaring at Ally.

Mike moved away looking all sad and guilty. Ally watched them go and started laughing.

"What's her problem, she's been glaring at me since the beginning every time she sees me talking with him?"

"Jealous guess" Matt said with his mouth full. "This is really good" he said and stuffed another pieced.

"Glad you liked it, now put it away and let's go" she said and laughed.

...

She was surprised that someone put a number so fast and decided to perform today. She was even more surprised that Britt and Artie dropped out of competition. Santana and Mercedes were amazing and Ally was torn between dancing and just staring at them in amazement the whole performance.

...

After classes, ally didn't want to go home so she went to the gym. She was playing basketball for good 15 minutes if you could call it basketball, all she did was throw ball into the basket and run around bouncing the ball.

"And she runs, shoots, 3 points¡" Ally comment's her moves and goes to pick up the ball shouting" the crowd goes wild" but she stops instantly when she hears someone chuckling.

Ally turned around and saw boys football coach covering her mouth with red colouring her cheeks because she was caught.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scary you or anything" the coach says approaching the girl.

"It's okay" Ally smiles "you're the new football coach, right?" she asks politely and walks up to woman, when she nods "hey, I'm Ally, I'm one of the cheerleaders".

"I thought you seem familiar" coach said smiling.

"So, have you been watching me for long?" Ally asks a bit shyly.

"Ten minutes, I promise nothing creepy" coach quickly sais and feels relief, when she hears Ally chuckling "You're really good, are you on the basketball team? Why?" she asks when she sees girl shaking her head no.

"With my height it would not only be difficult, but really unfomfortable, because I can bet that half of the school would be making fun of me, so no thanks" she sais smiling "besides I got to school too late to apply to any sports team, I've got into cheerios just because I hit that David boy" she said and quickly covers her mouth then she realises what she said.

"Wait, David, Karofsky David?" coach raises her eyebrows. "So you're that famous girl form the video" Beasty smirks when Ally nods.

"You've seen it?" girls surprised.

"Yeah it was pretty scaring and awesome at the same time" coach laughs.

They both laugh for a bit and after they stop coach tries again:

"So would you like to joy the girls basketball team, I could talk to their coach?" she offers.

"Thank you, but I have a lot of going already, so maybe next year" Ally smiles politely.

"Suite yourself" Beasty smiles "ell I have to go, see you around, Ally" she sais and waves as she walks away.

Little did they both know that this is a start of a beautiful friendship.

...

Ally was worried when it took them so long to star and then she was on the edge of her chair when Mike started performing and she was the first person to start cheering after their performance and the loudest.

...

Next day Finn and Matt were first and Ally was on the edge of her set again. When music started playing Matt started dancing, showing off his killer moves just like Ally told him to and then Finn joined with the intro:

_Come-come on__  
><em>_Come on, come-come on-on__  
><em>_(MIB)__  
><em>_{The black suits comin'}__  
><em>_{The black suits comin'}__  
><em>_I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin'_

Matt was on his feet, on his back, sliding, spinning, hopping, flipping, all the cool stuff all the intro, then he stood and started singing/rapping:

_I am the man in black__  
><em>_I'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker__  
><em>_So can the flack, yo'__  
><em>_I'm dangerous, I've been trained to bust__  
><em>_When a stranger fuss, tryin' to endanger us_

Then quickly Finn took over:

___Praise me, y'all, don't nothin' phaze me, y'all__  
><em>_When they see me they gage be all crazy y'all__  
><em>_They say I'm a myth, trust me if somebody rip__  
><em>_Out of the depths of your imagination appears Will__  
><em>_Smith_

Matt was back:

___Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes__  
><em>_Black tie with the black attitude__  
><em>_New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin', man__  
><em>_New hotness, pitch black, 600, man_

Again Finn:

___Don't you understand, what you thought I wouldn't come__  
><em>_again__  
><em>_Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again__  
><em>_Tanglin' with the alien scum again__  
><em>_Mind your manners or the black suits runnin' in_

Ally stopped breathing, boys were doing everything they rehearsed, while one was singing, other was either dancing or acting all tough with his black suit black shinny shoes, black tie and white shirt of and black sunglasses, just like in the song, they were getting in people's faces when they were acting all tough. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, because they knew this will be the good part and they doubted that Finn could sing /shout like that without sounding stupid and they didn't know what Matt could do so they just waited to see that they prepared for this part and for everyone's surprise and for Ally's big smile, Matt was the one shouting and his was dam good at it.

___Nod ya head {The black suits comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits__  
><em>_comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black__  
><em>_suits comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you bop ya head, nod ya head, come on__(Nod ya head) {The black suits comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black__  
><em>_suits comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits__  
><em>_comin'}__  
><em>_(Nod ya head...head...head...)_It was Matt's time again:_  
><em>_Check it, yo'__  
><em>_There's this chick right__  
><em>_Serleena makin' me sick, right__  
><em>_Earth is worthless to her, she be trippin' like__  
><em>_Threatenin' me and my mens, tryin' to get the light__  
><em>_Thinkin' she's superwomen, the black kryptonite_

Finn interupted:

___Finishin' whatever you start, son__  
><em>_The best looking crime fighter since myself in part__  
><em>_one__  
><em>_Better act right, play nice and sing along__  
><em>_'Cause Kay is back and he hyped, what, bring it on_

Matt was back again:

___Uh, wanna brawl with me, tryin' to brawl with me__  
><em>_Uh-uh, what-what__  
><em>_Yo' {Black suits comin'}__  
><em>_What-what__  
><em>_Let me see ya just, come on_And they did the same again making everyone drop their jaws:_  
><em>_Just come on and nod ya head like this {The black__  
><em>_suits comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits__  
><em>_comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you (Nod ya head, MIB)__Let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you (Nod ya head), come on, come on__  
><em>_Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black__  
><em>_suits comin'}__  
><em>_Let me see you (Nod ya head...head...head...)__(Nod ya head) Woo (MIB)__  
><em>_(Nod ya head) Uh {The black suits comin'}__  
><em>_(Nod ya head) Yo' (MIB)__  
><em>_Yo', yo' (Nod ya head...head...head...)_At this part Ally joined them at "Hey oh" and quickly everyone caught up with them.  
><em>If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)<em>_  
><em>_Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)__  
><em>_If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)__  
><em>_Come on, if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)__Yo', if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)__  
><em>_Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)__  
><em>_If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)__  
><em>_Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh), huh_

At the end of their performance, Ally leaped from hear seat and instead of cheering, she ran into their arms screaming their ears off how they were absolutely amazing. After everyone calmed down and Ally was still all bouncy and happy, Mr. Schue asked them to take their seats and boys literally had to drag her back to her seat. Right after them, Sam and Quinn performed and they looked and sounded so good and adorable together, that after their performance, when everyone was clapping and cheering, Ally couldn't handle anymore and shouted the famous "Now kiss" phrase which broke the two blonds from their intense staring and they both looked glaring at her.

"Sammy don't get me wrong, I love you and stuff, but if you don't kiss her already, I will go down there and kiss her myself" Ally said threatening.

Sam's face was priceless with anger, embracement and fear mixing all together just before Quinn giggled. His eye quickly landed on her face and she just shrugged like saying that it was okay, so he smiled and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. That is when Ally erupted into cheers like they won Nationals or Tony or something, quickly the whole glee club started cheering for them and they heard a few cat whistles just before blushing and taking a step back.

After Mr. Schue let them go, Sam came and ruffled her hair saying, that she was in so much trouble, but she just stuck her tongue out and started running down the hallway. Sam quickly coughed up with her and grabbed her by her waist tickling her till she was saying sorry and begging him to stop. After he settled her on the ground, he just kissed her check and thanked her before running to catch up with Quinn. Ally was grinning like a mad man just as Santana walked by her and said that if she and Fabray started making out in there, she would have joined them. Making Ally freeze for a moment and then wink at her and laugh.

…

After the whole week, Kurt and Rachel won after their mesmerizing "Get Happy & Happy Days Are Here Again" by a unanimous vote.

And after everything, Ally and her boys went to Sam's place to celebrate all the wins of this week and goof around all the lost of the week.


	13. Want you back

**Sorry for making you wait for so long, here's something for you, what do you think?**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Ally was at the supermarket doing her groceries. Girl was at the diary section picking some greek yogurt when a small girl came running and stopped for a minute just to start jumping trying to reach something from the top shelf. Girl looked like she was 7 or so and it made Ally smile how adorable she looking jumping.<p>

"Do you need help?" she asked friendly.

"I can't reach that stupid strawberry yogurt" girl said pouting at Ally.

"Here, let me help you." She said and tried to reach it but wasn't able.

"You're too short too" girl frowned.

"I have an idea" Ally said and got the little girl interested. "Watch out okay?" girl nodded.

Next thing that happened Ally quickly looked around and stepped on the edge of the fridge to get a little bit of boost and took the yogurt little girl wanted.

"Here you go" Ally smiled.

"Thanks, you rock¡" little girl shouted. "I'm Abby, what's your name?"

"Hey, Abby, I'm Ally."

"That rimes. You're pretty¡" she said talking very fast.

"So are you, do you know where you're mommy is?" Ally asked concerned.

"She was at the meat section, but I can't see her now." Abby said looking around.

"C'mere, I'll help you find her." Ally smiled, putting her greek yoghurt into the store bag and took Abby's arm, walking down the istle.

"Do you go to school?" Abby asked curiously, because the girl was small but she looked old.

"Yeah, to William McKinley high, you?"

"To the Lime primary." Little girl smiled. "Wait, McKinley? My brother goes there¡"

"Really, what's his name, maybe I know him?" Ally smiled.

"Mom¡" Abby shouted seeing her mother in front of them.

"Abigail Batel Puckerman¡" the middle aged petite woman with black hair and angry expression shouted.

"Puckerman?" Ally said to herself.

"Wow, she's mad, please come with me, she won't be as mad."Abby pleaded.

"C'mon" Ally smiled and tugged the litter girl to her mom. "I'm really sorry, she came to grab some yogurt and I helped her to reach it, but when I asked her where her mom was she couldn't see you."

"It's okay, she always runs away and I have to chase her all over the store." The woman said smiling.

"Mommy, mommy, she goes to the same school as Noah." Abby said happily to her mom.

"Excuse me, Noah, as in Noah Puckerman with that silly Mohawk?" Ally asked.

"Oh thank God I'm not the only one thinking it's stupid." The woman sighed. "I'm Deborah, Noah's mother, but everyone calls me Debby."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Puckerman, I'm Ally, I go to the Glee club."

"Oh, nice to meet you too, but please call me Bebby."

"Sure." Ally smiled.

After the weekend, Mr. Schue walked into choir room and saw that Kurt was sitting there watching something on his laptop. He listened up and heard that it was Ally's audition.

"She really did a good job, all those emotions…" Schuster said.

Kurt looked up at the teacher a bit confused and said.

"Am, all those emotions are not because of the song, she's just really good at acting, I mean, yeah emotions were real just not that kind of, she said that she just remembers something that helps her and just adapts to the song."

"Really? She's good with acting you say…"

"Yeah, you should have seen her last week when imitated Miss Sylvester it was scary how she could imitate her like that." Kurt said and smiled.

Their conversation was over as other gleeks walked in. Mrs. Schue observed Ally carefully and saw that she really could act, she was telling a story very believably and he got a wicked smile.

The week went strangely: Ally and Mike hanged out a lot and often sneaked away just the two of them, but if asked they denied. Karofsky still bullied Kurt, but he didn't let Ally do anything about it so she didn't; just once in a while you would hear a rumor that he had herpes or something, but Ally again denied having anything to do with it. Matt tried to calm Tina down, telling that there was nothing between Ally and Mike, but he failed. And the whole week Sam and Artie teased Matt that he was also jealous about Ally and Mike, which he denied, obviously. And this crazy week ended when Monday at lunch everyone was asked to come to the choir room to greet Puck, who was back from juvie. Ally, Kurt and Tina were walking to the choir room, Ally was a bit too much in her thought when she heard a slam and saw Karofsky walking away.

"Hey, you idiot…" She shouted and was about to launched at him, but Kurt stopped her again saying to just leave it alone.

Girls helped him get up and they walked to the choir room to see already everyone there. They took their seats and Mr. Schue started:

"Alright guys, let's get down to business! First, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman." Everyone started clapping and Puck, as always, acted like a douche. "Puck, I hope your time in juvy has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong?"

"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day." Puck boasted.

"Wow, what a catch, can't believe I ever let you go." Quinn said sarcastically earning an approving smirk from Ally and giving a small smile in return.

"And now, drum roll, Finn!" Mr. Schue decided to change the subject. "Because I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month." Everyone got excited. "First, the a'capella group from the all-boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Okay, hold up. Like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." Santana said smugly looking pointedly at Kurt and suddenly someone kicked her from the back.

"Ooops, sorry my foot must've slipped." Ally said from the seat above Santana earning a glare.

"And the other team to beat, the Hipsters. A first-year club from the [?] township continuing education programme. Now, they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs." The teacher continued hadn't heard the conversation between girls.

They started discussing whether they could beat a bunch of older people when Ally's hand shot up in the air.

"Am, yeah, Ally?" Mr. Schue asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait anymore. I have this thing that has been eating me for some time now and I know that you always sing your feeling out so I thought that I might give it a try. May I?" she asked and receiving a nod she stood and went in front of others. "I know that it's not what you would expect, but this person will understand because this is our song." She smiled to the band and they started playing.

Everyone's except for Puck eyes landed on Matt and he was on the edge of his seat when she talked. Puck, however, looked confused and looked around only to see everyone looking knowingly at Matt and getting a bit angry.

_**Uh!**_

(The girl grunted and everyone looked at her)_  
><em>_**Mmm, yeah.  
><strong>__**La la la la laaa  
>Uh!<strong>_

_**Hey, boy you never had much game  
>Thought I needed to upgrade<br>So I went and walked away way way**_

(She sang to an upbeat music showing with her fingers the walking motion)_  
><em>_**Uh  
>Now, I see you've been hanging out<br>With that other girl in town  
>Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns<strong>_

(She sang to all of them showing the coo-coo sign)_  
><em>_**Uh  
><strong>__  
><em>_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

(She started walking towards them)_  
><em>_**And now you're doing them with her  
>Remember all the things that you and I did first?<br>You got me, got me like this**_

(she sang walking around the chairs)_  
><em>_**Uh  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>And everywhere we went, come on!  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>You got me, got me like this**_

(She sang those words leaning closely to Artie and quickly swirled around and went back to the front of the room)_  
><em>_**Uh**_

**_Boy you can say anything you wanna_**  
><strong><em>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you back<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you back<em>**  
><strong><em>Wa-want you, want you back<em>**

(she sang dancing a bit)_  
><em>_**Uh  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'<strong>_

(Ally showed tear track with her finger on her cheek)_  
><em>_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>Uh**_

(She started walking to them again and sat on Finn's lap singing)  
><em><br>__**Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
>She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)<br>Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans**_

(she quickly stood up and ran up a few steps only to stop in front of Mike)_  
><em>_**Uh  
>You clearly didn't think this through<br>If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
>You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo<strong>_

(she made a few steps with her fingers on his chest then quickly grabbed him by his shirt)_  
><em>_**Uh**_

**_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_**

(she sang making him stand up and walk with her while she walked backwards to the front of the room)_  
><em>_**And now you're doing them with her  
>Remember all the things that you and I did first?<br>You got me, got me like this**_

_(_they both were smiling like crazy while most of other were shocked, Tina furious, Matt crushed)_  
><em>_**Uh  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>And everywhere we went, come on!  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>You got me, got me like this  
>Uh<strong>_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

(she continued singing and they both were looking at each other like there was no one in the room)

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back**_

(he put his hands on her hips and they were swaying/dancing together)_  
><em>_**Uh  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'<br>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>Uh**_

_**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**_  
><em><strong>When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ohhh, and you might be with her<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I still had you first uh oh uh oh<strong>_

_**Does this sound like a helicopter!?**_

She finished the song grinning just like Mike and was about to make the "brr" sound, but he kissed her. Everything was silent and they took a step back when they needed air only for Ally to be slapped across the face…


End file.
